There's still hope
by levesqueMcmahon
Summary: Two divorced people with no hope in love, and a bunch of dreams for the future, will they cross paths and see what the destiny made for them?
1. Chapter 1

Paul POV

I'm so stressed over work, I'm fortunate to have a lot of clients but when it comes to a certain point of the day I just want to go to the gym, there I don't think about anything else but my goals, i'm fully committed in my full-time jobs.

I'm an architect and I do body building as a life, well I earn money through my design work and I do body building as optional enjoyment life work, since I was young I would watch wrestling on TV with my dad and I would be fascinated how big they were, so at 14 I started my run to be a body builder, now with 31 I'm big and I feel good with myself and I don't tend to stop, I've been hit by a lot of woman all this years and yet no one would caught my eye, when I was 26 I married the woman I though it was the one but everything went backfired and since then I didn't get anyone, love for me is dead in general, I think on our lives we have born to suffer, even if we give all of ourselves to the people we love, I really wanted to have children since I got married but I discovered short after she didn't want to have kids, and I got choked because she never mentioned that, and I need to admit that contributed for our divorced too, currently I'm thinking about adopting a baby or do a surrogate, I'm not getting younger and I don't want to be a late bloomer as a father.

"Hey man, you ready to go?" Shawn asked as he was putting his jacket on.

Shawn is my best friend since school days, we grew up together in the same town, our moms worked in the same job too, so it's like we all are family, he has the same dream as me of become a body building, so we work out together always we can because he has his own family, he is married and has 2 sons, so sometimes he needs to be them for them like any man of the house and father of the kids

He works with me for 3 months ago because he's a great visionary and he's been helpful.

"Yeah I'm done here anyways, I really need to relieve some steam off, today has been stressful"

"What you need is to find someone, since how long you don't get some action? Your hand one day is going to fall off" He needed to remember me that

"You're making fun of me because you have a wife, if not, you were in the same situation as me"

"If I didn't have one, I would try to get one, I wouldn't be on my corner loosing my believes in love, look Paul I know she broke your heart and I know the fact she didn't wanted kids didn't helped at all, but not everyone is equal, you need to move on" Sometimes I hate that he is right but it's been 4 years of being alone doing everything by myself and I'm so used to it now, plus love for me Is out of standards, the meaning of that word was lost after the divorce

"Whatever Shawn let's just go" We picked our jackets of the hanger and left the building.

When we arrived outside, we went to Shawn's car because he bring his today, he lives in the same road as me so he picked me up today.

"So today we going to try out a new gym, a friend of mine told me a lot of good stuff about this gym and I got curious" He said while we were leaving the parking lot to the road

"Hum ok… But we have a deal with the other one still"

"I know don't worry, we just going to do a try out class" Well why not? The better the best

"So what has he told you about this gym?" I'm curious now

"It has 2 floors of gym, has every kind of machine you can imagine, one floor is for personal trainers the other one is for common training but still with people supervising in case someone needs help, and there's this girl that he really talks a lot, she's a PT and she's really good what she does, she has even has degrees on it" That seems interesting

"That sounds interesting, let's see to believe"

Meanwhile we got lost somewhere but found track of the road again and when we approached the building, holy moly! This thing is huge, how I never heard of it?

"We here bud, he wasn't kidding when he said this was big" We left the car, went to the trunk to pick up our gym bags and went on in the gym.

We entered and dammmn, what a futuristic thing, there were machines everywhere being used by the people, there were tv's everywhere giving boost music, I want to know a lot more about this place, we headed straight away to the reception and Shawn started to explain things

"Hi there, I got a recommendation about this gym and I wanted to know more about it and if possible, do a try out training, I bring a friend of mine too" The lady in the reception smiled at us but more at me, I think she fancied me

"Hello, I would be glad to help you out, give me just a minute" She got up and went to the door behind her, seconds after a man appeared and sat on her chair, and she went out off the reception to meet us

"So, as you can see, all the machines you have here are the latest model, but fist let me ask you something, you want a personal trainer or just do free stuff?"

"I want to do free stuff because I'm more to tone my body, but Paul want to have a personal train" She looked at me and I could see she was eating me out with her eyes, and I wasn't enjoying it at all

"I can see that, so the personal trainer's room is in the 2nd floor, they have the exact machines as down here, I'll show you around both places and the locker rooms" We followed her to the middle of the room so we could have a view of everything and to be careful to not bother anyone, this floor was for Shawn since he wants to do free stuff but I still liked it thought, has a good acoustic and dynamic, an architect eye never fails.

While she was explaining I was looking around as she said when the new equipment's arrived, how easy they are to function, I looked at the stairs on our left side but they still were far away and saw a woman in her gym gear getting downstairs, now that's new because I actually was paying attention to her, she had tight leggings, some sneakers and sports bra, I pass my time on the gym and all woman are dressed the same as her but she got my attention, she dropped some papers in the desk reception and went upstairs again, really curious.

"Ill stay down here already, you can go upstairs with the lady here" Yeah now it's my time, I wasn't paying attention to their conversation, so I assume everything between them are solved

"Shore, have a good session man" I patted him on the back and followed the lady, but as I expected she started to talk with me

"So how is your name again?"

"Paul" I want to keep quite distance from her because I don't like her vibes not much

"What's your goal in gym?"

"I want to be a body builder, I'm getting there" She looked at me again head to toe and nodded her head

"I totally agree, you're handsome" She was trying to flirt but I wasn't giving a damn

"I've been told" She understood I wasn't interested and when we arrived upstairs there, she was the woman of the stairs, looking closely she has a hell of a body, but she was putting some weights of the machines in place and I think she didn't notice us, plus there is music playing

"Steph!" She jumped and turned around quickly at the sound of her colleague scream, she saw that her was with company she went to the stereo and turned off the music

"What can I do for you Brenda, and good evening sir" she stretched her hand to shake mine and I didn't let that pass, i'm polite

"This is Paul, he came with a friend for a try out his friends went to the free exercises, but Paul here wants a personal trainer, I wanted to know if you were available now or if you have someone booked" Wait she's the personal trainer?

"You are the personal trainer?!" I needed to get this out because I didn't expect that at all, I though she was come kind of employee, that would do the errands and put everything in place after the training sessions

"Yes, I am… Is there any problem? I can call my co-worker if you prefer, he's a nice guy too" I think I upset her, and I don't blame her because what I said sounded a bit sexist

"No no I'm fine with you being the personal trainer, don't get me wrong on this, but in my other gym the girls are more masculine, and you are all feminine and toned, not built up" and not to talk about she has gorgeous eyes and face in general

"I like to keep myself in shape, too much built is not my style in a woman" She's straight forward with her words

"I'm sorry if I offended you"

"As your punishment you going to get on the floor and do 100 pushups" She's kidding right?

"What you waiting for? Do want help to get down?" Ok she's not kidding at all, she's bossy and I shouldn't like that oddly I like

"No no, i'm going" I dropped my gym bag on the floor and started to do the pushups, what a great way to warm up

"Well I see that you will be free, and good luck Paul you going to need it" The lady said as she got downstairs leaving us two alone. What a way to meet up with a personal trainer

"I'm not going to make exceptions just because this is a try out work out, if you eventually want to do a deal with this place you need to be aware of what to expect"

"Yes mam" Maybe this is the one Shawn was talking about, she left me there doing the pushups while she went keep organizing the room

"And my name is Stephanie, but around here everyone threats me by Steph"

"Yes Steph" I feel like I'm in the military

"Good" and by the time I did the 100 pushups that she asked me to, and then she point at the chair she had in the corner

"Sit there and let me know about you a bit" I got up and went to the chair to sit down while she sat on the press bench

"Tell me your goals and why you are doing this"

"Well since I was a little boy I watched wrestling with my dad and I was always amazed by it, mostly by the size of their bodies, and how I wanted to be like that, so since I was 14, I've worked to be a body builder, and I'm doing this to feel good with myself and because I really like it in general" She was very attentive, but when I said I watched wrestling since a little boy she got a bit in panic.

"Normally everyone has their role models and that's wrestlers, well I have some plan for you in mind for today, so let's get to work" I got up and followed her to the weights she picked a heavy set and gave it to me

"Do 10 each to start and alternate with some 50 of chest press, because I can see you have a great physic, I'll always be by your side to help in something you need" I started to flex my arms and my muscles popped out immediately, I saw in the corner of my eye her looking very attentive and enjoying it , and frankly I was too.

After one hour and half I was wrecked, let me tell you, she's the best I ever had, it's been a long time since I had this kind of intense training

"Well we done, you worked well but still there's something you need to work on but nothing out of normal. I hope you enjoyed this class because I did, it's my last hour of the day and I deserve some rest" Wow she doesn't hold anything back, who tells the truth don't deserve punishment

"Thank you for the time, it was a good experience, bye" And I grabbed my bag in the corner of the room and headed to the locker rooms up here" This woman has something behind that frustration, yes I see that she's frustrated with something, so I didn't want to drag a full conversation

This locker room is pretty amazing, there's a lot of space and lockers so I can choose one randomly and not need to put my stuff under the bench like the other one, I'm going to talk to Shawn and ask him what he wants to do.

While I was in the shower, I couldn't help thinking about what Shawn said about getting to know someone and love isn't dead, it's been 5 years, I spent those years working my ass off, not caring about meeting another woman, maybe I should start to do it, give another chance.

Stephanie POV

My day today has been completely a shit, today I officially signed the divorce papers and I feel like I'm going to have a break down, never though I would divorce one day, but I guess if we knew the future that wouldn't be fun, gladly I don't have kids so they would suffer more but I want to have them a lot, I always loved children, and I treat my nephews like my sons.

I parked my car and entered the gym in a hurry because I'm almost in time to give my first class of the afternoon, I lost track of them time eating my lunch and thinking about my life.

"Hi Brenda, good evening, today was the day, everything is solved" she noticed my tired face and comforted me

"Steph think it's for the best, you didn't deserve it, we need to go out to a bar to clear your mind a bit, tomorrow I'm in charge of you" Well that doesn't sound bad, I could use some fun to be distracted even if it's for a night

"I'm not going to say no, thank you for that, I really appreciate"

"Your welcome girl, now get to work before John messes with you"

"He knows I'm a good profit for the gym he wouldn't"

"Touché!" We laughed and it's true, he knows a good personal trainer he wouldn't fire me or say anything to me

I went up the stairs to my floor to get everything organized before my client arrives, and I found out that Rodrigo already did everything for me, Rodrigo is the other personal trainer he must have finished one of his classes

"Hey Rodrigo, you're finished with class already?" He looked at me and smiled

"Hey Steph, yeah I finished a while ago, and thought you would not have the patience to organize things, I know what you just went through, everything will heal with time" He gave me a soft hug and left to the locker room to do his thing, he always made me feel better, and he always say the right words in the right times, but we never had the love relationship as lovers but we have as we were siblings to each other

I went to the stereo to put some music so I could focus on being distracted a bit, I sat down in the bench press and closed my eyes interiorizing the music, till some minutes later I feel a tap on the shoulder, I opened my eyes and it was my good old friend Pedro, I train him since 1 year ago but know him since childhood

"Hey darling, how are you? I imagine you are not that well, but you will find the true love in your life" Well today everyone seems to remember I just divorced when I just want to move on

"I'm fine, but I'm going to ask you a favor, don't take me wrong, but I don't stop hearing that kind of conversations since I arrived, can you please tone it down?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about your mental health, I'll not talk about it again" I got up and went to pick up his plan and started to tell him what to do, I just want this day to pass by fast

After his training I went downstairs to drop some papers at the reception, I took a glance and the room was almost full, I didn't notice till now that the gym is getting popular, I'm always upstairs so I don't pay much attention to the ground floor

After the papers were dropped, I was just praying that no one would come to do a session of a try out because I wanted to go home earlier, well not my home anymore, I moved into my parents' house till I get my own built at my way.

I went upstairs again to put everything in place so I could go home since I don't have any more clients, while I was finishing I heard Brenda screaming my name, well the music was pretty loud, I turned around and I saw her with a man beside her, I need to admit he was pretty built and handsome.

"What can I do for you two?" I need to be polite even if I just wanted to go home

"Paul here wants to have a try out, are u available?" How much I wanted to say no but I need to maintain my professionality

"Yeah sure" Well I was professional till he asked if I was the personal trainer, does he think that woman can't to the job too? I'm sensitive and have no patience today so I told him to do pushups as a punishment, when I don't even do punishments on my work to clients, this divorce is getting into my head for sure

When he finished doing the pushups I gave him some work out so he could flex his body, I wanted to watch more, don't blame me but he's really perfect, shame it's just a work out, but at the same time I don't know if he is going to come back because I'm being pushy and bit of a bitch I need to admit, but he got to my guts.

And by the time he finished his work out I realized I was harsh with him, my frustration got over me, I should apologize but I don't want to show my weak side not at this moment where I'm so vulnerable, I told him I wanted to go home indirectly and I don't know if he took it well because he was fast saying goodbye, I saw him heading to the locker room and I started to clean things to go home because I'm tired and just want to forget this day.

Paul POV

I Just arrived home, and it's my favorite moment of the day, resting after a busy day is the cherry on top of the cake, I live with my American bully named Charles, I got him shortly after the divorce because the weeks after it, I was feeling really alone, so I decided to get a dog, he's the best thing I could have gotten, your truly best friend, of course Shawn is a great one but sometimes you can be more attached to the animal, and talking about him he just came running to me on his all happiness

"Hey bud, happy to see me?" I put my keys on the table I have at my entry and picked up his ball and threw it on the garden, I have a huge door that connects the entry to the garden and I always leave it open so he can come and go when he wants, I designed this house for myself and it took 2 years to be built, so let me describe my house.

I have 4.000 ft of area in total, in those my house occupies 3.000 ft, the rest is my patio where I have my pool my sun chairs, some outside décor and in the future to build some playground when I have children.

My ground floor is composed by the garage where it fits 2 cars although I don't think about getting another woman, but I guess when we less expect, it's when good things happens, well continuing my house tour, inside on the right side I have this huge glass doors that connects to the patio and in the left side I have my living room one of the biggest places of the house where I have a fire place, my furniture all designed by some friends of mine in Paris, and in the end of the house I have my kitchen where I cook all my healthy meals, and still down here one bathroom, it's always handy.

On the first floor I have 4 rooms and each one with a private bathroom too, my room has a fireplace too, in the winter nights get cold and I decided to put a fire place under my tv so I could be in bed and receive the natural heat but between the bed and fireplace I have a small couch where I like to chill drinking my protein shakes or sometimes my morning coffee at the weekends while I watch tv, still inside I have my dressing room and my big bathroom where I decided to put a bathtub and a shower cabin, depending on my mood to take a quick shower or a more relaxed shower, I have this huge class door on my room too so it can give access to my balcony, I love natural light, such a good thing that nature provides and much more.

Last and not least the third floor is the attic which is the full house length, I use it as my home office when I don't need to use that much tools as I have at the office or when I don't need to meet clients, I have a pool table here too, I play on my free times or when friends come over, barbecue and pool parties are on the table too, once in a while I invite everyone over and we spend a good time, they bring tents and we build them on my grass all over the house because they sleep over the night, it's not safe drinking after my parties let me tell you, even if I don't drink almost any alcohol my friends do it for me, but I wouldn't like them any different, they are my family too.

Meanwhile I sat on my bedroom couch watching tv with Charles laid next to me and I dived on my previous hours of the day, I talked to Shawn after the training and he liked the gym a lot as so as I, I talked about Stephanie and her behavior and he had a clue that something was on because his friend said she was very professional so something really might be up, well and we decided to change gym's, we liked this one very much because of the people and the conditions are way better so we need to end our lease in the other one .

Shawn POV

"Hey becca, come here" I called my wife, we need to have a talk about Paul, as his best friend I'm worried about him, he needs to find someone or at least talk to some female apart from his girl friends

"Yes babe" She came to me and sat next to me in the kitchen

"We need to go somewhere with Paul, I think it's about time for him to meet someone new, have you seen how long he's single, he's still young and he's missing a lot of his life" She put her head on my shoulder and I felt her node

"Yeah, I agree, I've thought that a long time ago, I think we should go out with him tomorrow night, there's this club that opened some while ago, what would you think, just us 3, let's leave the rest of the crew to a party in his house other time because we both know how is his parties go" Yeah we should do something more closed so we can focus on our goal

"You are so right, let's call Paul, and your mom to drop the kids there so we can have our master plan in action"

"Hopefully they both available, but let's call them, it's the only way to know" She picked her phone to call her mom and I picked mine to call Paul, I dialed his number and now I just need to wait…

"Miss me already? We leave practically next door, one day you wife is going to give me a hard time" Paul being Paul

"Yeah I can't pass a minute without you ahah, now seriously bro, me and Becca wanted to take you out tomorrow to the new bar downtown, you on?" I just hope he doesn't stat with questions, because when that happens, he's not much keen on that

"You want me to meet someone new, don't you?"

"Yes I do, it's not my life I know but I get sad when I see you unhappy, you might not feel it but you are my friend I can see it in your face"

"I know, and I've thought about your conversation this noon and I got to the conclusion I should start to meet someone, and no I'm not desperate, and before you start to make jokes about my hand too, no I'm fine" He knows me so well

"You caught me, so we can count with you?"

"Yes you can, meet me up outside at midnight"

"Shore thing see you tomorrow, Becca is saying goodbye too"

"Tell her the same, bye" Well it was easier than I expected, I turned to my wife and asked her about her mom

"So baby your mom is available?" She nooded

"Yeah all clear, tomorrow we all free" I smiled and kissed her, how much I love this woman, I want Paul to experience this


	2. Chapter 2

Paul POV

"The bar is stocked, since when this is so popular?" I'm surprised that this bar is full of people, I've never seen in so crowded, but then again, I barely go out at night because I do my own parties.

"Yeah we didn't know either, but I guess this is a good sign, you have a lot to look for and talk" I followed Shawn and Becca to the bartender between the crowd to ask for some drinks although I don't drink almost nothing.

"Hi, I wanted a coke with a bit of whisky please" Next Shawn and Becca said their orders and we turned to the crowd, I was starting my search for something It would catch my eyes, and I caught some woman I wouldn't mind talking to.

"Here you have your drink sir" The man gave me the drink and I covered the top with the palm of my hand for safety reasons.

"You guys I'm going to look around, stay safe love birds"

"We will be around too" I nodded and entered the crowd.

I was searching all over again for the woman that got my eye, but I want to keep it cool and not jump into nothing further than a hook up, if that even will happen.

I spotted a blond girl with tight white jeans and a crop top, she had a drink on her hand, and was sitting alone at the table so I went to try my luck.

"Well hello there, what does a pretty lady sitting here all by herself?" I sat down beside her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Having a good time, my friends went home earlier, and I wanted to stay a little more, and I think I made the right decision" She eyed me all over she could see.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Two can play this game.

"Because I have a handsome man in front of me right now" She winked at me, she sassy.

"I guess that makes us both on point, what's your name?" I want to know more about her for sure.

"Rachel Marie, and you?" She put her hand on my leg and oh man, how long I didn't feel a feminine touch.

"Paul Levesque"

"French origins?" she started to rub my leg.

"It's just my family name, 100 per cent American"

"What about us to get into the dancefloor and let the vibe take us somewhere?" I like where she is getting into.

"Excellent idea, let's go" I took her hand of my leg and pulled her into the dance floor, she pressed herself against me and we started to move into the beat of the music, I dropped my hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck, i'm such not used to this anymore, I could feel her pelvis rubbing against me but I wasn't reacting to it, is there something wrong with me? I've been 5 years without a feminine touch, and now that I have it, I don't react to it, maybe I should go all the way, skin to skin.

"Do you want to come over to my place? There we are more private and have more space" I whispered on her ear, the music was slowing down so she could hear, what I said, I hope she's on the same page as me, I know I'm getting in a rush with this but I'm worried I lost my want and lust for woman

"You dirty boy, I'll gladly go with you, I have all night" She winked again and passed her hand over my crotch lightly, and then again, nothing.

"I came with friends, I'm going to tell them I'll be going, come" I took her hand and we walked like that to Becca and Shawn, as soon as I approached them, I was recognizing the person that was talking to them

"Paul you here! We were talking about you, you remember Brenda from the gym, don't you?" Shawn said to me as soon as I arrived close to them and Oh! if I remember, she was checking me out all the time.

"Yes I remember, how are you since yesterday?" She looked at me and then to Rachel.

"I'm all fine, I was commenting here with Shawn and his wife that you two should join our gym and try to drag her out too, it's never to late to get in shape" Becca laugh, because she knows she won't go, I guess they all stayed friends already.

"I can say that more than anyone else" Because look at me, I'm a good-looking man with many years of hard working on.

"Well I need to go guys, I need to look after Stephanie, I bet she went wild by now" Stephanie?! She's here?!

"Oh the personal trainer, Paul told me about her" He looked at me, then at Rachel and made a sexual face, he's proud I'm going to get some tonight.

"Yeah she's going through a hard time, so I had to drag her here to have fun, she deserves it, ohh and talking about her there she is, I told you guys that she was going wild by now" We all took our eyes of Brenda and looked at the direction she was looking and oh my lord! I'm speechless by the imagine in front of me.

"Damn girl go for it!" Becca yelled, and since when she says this kind of things, what am I missing today here.

Stephanie is bent over some guy, her ass totally glued to his crotch, she has this tight black dress that' it's almost showing everything the way she's bent, her hair is loose and wild, her face is pure sex, and she's so stoned, like stooooned, he's grabbing her hips and ass gridding against her, the first thing it came to my mind was that I wanted to be the one in that guy's place , because just looking at her It's making my body make life of itself and I don't remember the last time that happened, but then again I have Rachel here with me ready to be fucked, and I'm sure she wants it as much as I, or am I fooling myself?

"Well and I think we all are going right Paul?"

"Yeah, yeah" I wasn't paying much attention to him because I was occupied looking at her.

"I'll leave with you guys, it's getting late for us too, I need to put her home safe and sound, let me just get her" Brenda left us and went to Stephanie, she went to talk to the guy that was gridding against her and I don't know what she said to him but he smiled and detached himself from her, I saw the bulge he had on his pants and I was capable of ripping his head off, but I couldn't blame him, who wouldn't get aroused by that woman, she was the only thing that caught my eye on the gym so that means a lot

Brenda put Stephanie straight and put her dress down in the proper way, took her arm and guided her towards us, she stumbles all the way here.

"Hi guysss, how are you all? Wait… I know you" And she pointed to me.

"Yeah yesterday I went to an experimental class do you remember?" Well on her condition I don't expect her to remember at all.

"I'm so sorryyy I treated you badly, but it was my fucking divorce day and I hate the guy, all he made to me" and she started to cry, but let me tell you, she was stunning with the makeup and that dress now that I look at her better.

"C'mon Steph let it go, let's go home, you suppose to forget that a bit not remember it" Brenda told her as we all went out of the club and its cold outside, I miss the summer nights.

"But I wanted to go home with him" The she tried to point to the guy she was.

"No you're not, you aren't in conditions to go home with anyone" I need to stop looking at her, I have a blond beautiful woman on my hand and it's her I should pay attention to.

"Well this is us, hope you two have a rest of a good night" Shawn said as the cab pulled over, and then Stephanie started to puke, my instincts were to help her, but it would be awkward because I barely know her.

"There you go, let it all out, you guys can go, I'll handle her" Brenda was holding her hair, and we all entered the cab.

"Finally, we going to get some privacy" Rachel whispered in my ear, and passed her hand over my packs, I think I'm regretting this, my mind doesn't leave Stephanie and how she looked today, now that's something I would take straight away.

The trip was short because our house is 10 minutes away, we didn't bring our cars because we knew we would drink, and it wasn't safe to drive. We left the cab, Shawn and Becca headed to their house, me and Rachel to mine, I opened the door and she didn't wait no longer, she threw herself at me and started to kiss me.

"Wait, wait, wait, let's get upstairs, here is no comfortable" She wrapped her legs around my waste, and kissed my neck while I carried her

"I can't wait to feel you, a big guy like you must hide some big stuff under these clothes too" I don't know why but I'm not getting into this conversation, I think I have a problem.

"You will find out in a minute" I need to keep my composer, I don't want her to think I'm useless.

I arrived at my bedroom and dropped her on my bed and I fell on top of her, we kissed with a lot intensity, I was feeling her hands roaming my back and my ass and then again wasn't getting any reaction, so I flipped us and she was on top of me, she sat on my crotch smiling, and took her top off, her breasts bounced with the movement, and what a pair she has, no bra no nothing, I instantly lifted my hands and covered her breasts with them, it felt nice to be touching someone after all this years but it's not feeling good, it's not feeling as I expected to be feeling.

"I think you need a boost to make yourself hard" This is embarrassing, this never happened to me.

She went down, and popped my pants button, lowered my zipper and I felt her pulling them down along with my boxers, I lifted my hips a bit to help her, I could feel the cold air hitting my dick but soon a wet heat replaced it, I closed my eyes to enjoy what I was feeling, but I couldn't get hard I just couldn't, and images of Stephanie today were appearing on my mind, the way she was bent, the way she was so free, her looks, everything… I looked down and she was still sucking my flaccid dick in hope to get hard, when she saw she couldn't she started to stroke me and still no result, I'm a failure.

"Rachel with due respect, I can't get it up, I'm sorry, but my mind is somewhere else" I said it looking at her, her face showed disappointment because I know she wanted that bad, and well I thought I wanted it too but after watching Stephanie everything changed, maybe she's the one I want to meet up.

"Is that Stephanie isn't it?" What?! How does she know?

"Stephanie?"

"Yes, I saw the way you looked at her since you saw her in the club, I hoped I could distract you but it's not working, I think you should try talk to her, if not you will be battling with yourself" She got up and dressed her top back and I sat down.

"I'll call you a cab home" It's the least I can do, so I got up and pulled my boxers and pants up and the phone that was in the pocket

"The cab will be here in 5, I'm really sorry for wasting your time, while you could have been out with someone else"

"It was worth the try, don't worry" She didn't seem mad so that's good, but still I feel bad.

The time passed by and she left, and I picked my phone straight away to call Shawn, I need help or advise I don't know but I need to let it out, I just hope he's still awake.

The phone ringed and ringed till he finally picked up.

"Hey man everything's ok?" He sounded out of breath, and I don't need to guess what he was doing.

"Well no, and for you voice tone I know I interrupted something, I can talk to you tomorrow" I just want to sleep and forget this day, it's been so bad when I thought it would end up good.

"No no , now you going to talk, don't worry I'll keep going after, shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"That's the problem, it didn't work, my dick didn't work" I heard two gasps from the other line, I don't mind Becca knowing my stuff she's like a sister.

"The woman was hot as fuck Paul!" Another thing I admire about their relationship is that they are really open about everything, because in the end they know they love each other and they the only ones that matters.

"I know, and you know what was embarrassing, she goes down on me and I couldn't even get it up like that, and I touched her boobs and we kissed, I'm so screwed guys"

"I think you have turned gay after these years" He was laughing but I wasn't, it's not funny my situation.

"Don't Shawn… just don't" I can't handle jokes right now.

"I'm sorry but after 5 years a hot woman touches you and your body rejects her? Something's wrong"

"Well I was getting along with her but then I saw Stephanie at the club, I dozed off at her sight, and for what Rachel said I didn't take my eyes off her, and when Rachel was going down on me, Stephanie came to my mind" I had to be honest with him.

"That sounds like you have a crush for Stephanie" He sang along the words

"I'm not going to lie, when we were at gym Brenda was explaining stuff and I was looking around and Stephanie caught my attention, and now the way she looked and the movements killed me inside, and that guy, I wanted to rip his head so badly" Just the though of it it's making me angry again.

"Let me tell you, your problem is solved, what you just need is to get together with her, and you going to see that your dick will be up in no time and your heart ready to smile"

"Remember what she said? She just got divorced, I don't think she wants someone, and I'm afraid too" I don't want to go back to an unhealthy relationship.

"Just let it flow, everything had their time, you need to give the first step, as the man I know you are"

"Well you are right, by the way, Monday I'll go to the gym to make the contract with them and hopefully I can talk to Stephanie"

"You should Paul, woman are though and sometimes they vanish fast" Now Becca was the one talking, she knows more than me and Shawn, she's a woman, they all understand each other.

"Thanks for listening to me, and I'm sorry for the interruption, have a good night you two" I hang up the phone not wanting to bother them more. I'm going to do what's in my power to be friends with Stephanie and hopefully if she is as beautiful inside and outside be my girlfriend.

I was sitting on my bedroom couch talking with Shawn, and I just want to go to bed to rest because this day was a roller coaster, so I got up undressed myself to my boxers and just put myself into the bed, Charles heard the sheets movement and hoped on the bed with me, for sure he makes my nights better.

Stephanie POV

Oh man my head hurts so badly, I rolled over my bed a couple of times till I picked my phone from the night stand and saw the time, it's 3PM already, I don't remember much from yesterday, I just know that I was drinking and found a guy I don't remember nothing more, I should call Brenda, she was my guardian angel. I scrolled trough my contacts till I found her and tapped on her number.

"Hi girl, how are you this morning?" I could hear tv sounds in the background.

"A huge head ache, just woke up now, it's been a while since I drank this much"

"I believe it, you were on fire yesterday, you can't let yourself do that again, you will end up doing something you regret" Oh no, there it goes, what have I done?

"I just remember drinking and finding a guy, what happened after that?" I better prepare myself

"Well let's say you were rubbing yourself against him, then you bent over, and he was gridding against you, you were enjoying it thought or the alcohol inside you was making you enjoy it, then I found Paul's friend and his wife" Wait wait wait Paul? The guy that I trained and treated him bad.

"Tell me Paul wasn't there please" I can't believe this

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but he was, and you told him you got out of a divorce and you hated your ex husband then you started to cry" Oh no! Such an embarrassment, I thought I would never see him again, because I feel bad for the way I treated him, now he saw me drunk, he must be thinking i'm nuts.

"He caught me in my worse moments already"

"Oh, I don't think that's a problem for him because he made sure to look at you head to toe, but something interesting is that he had a girl hooked to him, like laced hands and stuff" Big deal, looking at me, who didn't? because I made a fool of myself, and of course he would have a girlfriend he's too handsome to be single, it was good, the day I looked at that beautiful body.

"He's that kind of man that any woman would want so I'm not surprised he has a girlfriend, he's easy on the eyes"

"I have to agree on that, man I should apologize to him, but at the same time where are the odds of seeing him again?"

"Wellll, tomorrow actually" She laughed, and I'm confused

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow? Brenda what have you done?"

"Well let's say they going to the gym, and leave the other one, so Paul will be your new student" Oh no no no this can't be happening.

"How am I supposed to face him who knows how many days a week after these things happening, I'll be each time embarrassed of what happened"

"You know you can't mix work and your personal life there in the gym, even if he was your ex you had to keep your professionalism" Like any other job.

"Yeah I know but still, I need to prepare mentally, and what I should say to him" And spend the rest of the days looking and not being able to touch, I really never had someone as a student as muscular as him, and I never had a boyfriend in general like him too, so I feel attracted, but he has a girlfriend, so I just can dream.

"Good luck on that, you have till tomorrow, I'll be going, I need to tidy up the house, I'm such a lazy ass, you will be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just hangover, I'll be fine with some pills and water, besides I need to talk to my dad, you know Wrestlemania is coming and I think he needs me to train the superstars before it, so I need to fly to New Jersey"

"You lucky it's just 4 days a week you work in the gym"

"Yes, you could say it, so I'll be going too, see you tomorrow girl, ba bye" I waited for her to say it back and hung up the phone, well I think I have something to explain you all.

My dad is Vincent McMahon the owner of WWE multimillion wrestling company, my mom is Linda McMahon, administrator of the government, and my brother Shane is part of WWE as a wrestler, so I'm the not known daughter because I chose it like that, I don't want people to see me different because my dad has a lot of money and like I'm a spoiled daughter, I work to gain my own money but it doesn't mean I'm not proud of my family accomplishments, because I am very much, so of course I help my dad whenever I can, as they help me and support me in every single choice I do, and I can't forget how they supported me during the divorced after the long process, and they let me stay here while I look for a house.

And the main reason I don't want people to know I'm their daughter is that a lot of guys can come after money, and I don't want that to happen, I want it to be for love, so I'm playing by the safe side.

I got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower because I feel filthy, man I'm not going to do this anytime soon.

After 2 hours I was all clean, have eaten and I'm in bed again, this time I need to talk to my dad because I need to know what days he wants me there, when it's WrestleMania season, he sleeps in the city it's happening, I picked my phone again and just hope he's not doing anything right now.

"Hey dad, are you there?" He picked up the phone, but I just hear loud noises.

"Yes Steph, I'm inside the arena" He yelled, damn my ears.

"Can you go somewhere quieter?" I could hear him getting more far from the noises till I didn't heard nothing more

"Can you hear me now? I had to leave the arena to my office, good thing it's close"

"Yeah I can hear you, how are you? I miss you around the house"

"Awww I miss you too, and your mom and how your emotions have been?" I know it's hard for him to be far from us

"Well I just want to put that behind me and last night I went to a bar with Brenda, and today I'm hangover of course" I can easily tell my dad these things because I'm not a child anymore and he doesn't give me a hard time about it

"I had your age, your mom and I know exactly what you are feeling today, but the important is that you had fun"

"So, dad, I wanted to ask when you wanted me to come there to train the superstars, so I could ask for some days" Instead of paying someone else to train them, he rather paying me, knowing I'm trustable, I have been doing this for 3 years by now.

"Friday is enough, they have been training these light trainings, but the last three days needs to be bombing"

"Okay got it, Thursday I'll fly there, so Friday I can start fresh in the morning" I have so much fun every time I go to WrestleMania.

"I'll book you the hotel, the flights and everything you need, then ill send them to you, you don't need to worry about nothing"

"Thanks dad, you're the best" He puts a lot of work on his assistant shoulders that's for sure.

"Is there anything else you want hunny?"

"No dad, that's all, thank you for having time for me"

"I'll always have time for you and your mom, I'm just one call away" He's totally the best despite what happened in the past about him cheating my mom, but he's a changed man and I know he loves my mom, but the flesh was weaker than him.

"Bye see you Friday" He hung up and I smiled, I love my family, how they all happy, now I want to experience that too by my own.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie POV

Today I don't have to train anyone, because my student had something important to do, so I'm here sitting down on a press bench scrolling my social media to see what's new, but soon I got bored and got downstairs to chat a little bit with Brenda, that if she's not occupied.

I was getting down and I looked around and this was calm, a couple of people doing machines, others lifting weights, but nothing crowded like it uses to be.

I reached the reception and Brenda automatically smiled at me as soon she saw me.

"Girl, today this is really smooth, I'm capable of falling asleep behind this reception"

"No shit! The guy I was supposed to have today cancelled the class, now I'm here catching flies too"

"I think that will change in some minutes" Hum? What is she talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"Look who's coming" I looked behind and saw Paul entering the glass door, and he looks damn good, that tank top and those shorts fit him perfectly.

"Hi girls, as Shawn told you that day Brenda, I'm here to make my subscription, Shawn couldn't make it because he has kids and an actual life so he will come other day" Then he looked at me.

"How are you feeling after that day? You were completely wasted" I don't know what to think, because he barely knows me and he's asking me this like he's already my friend or something.

"The day after I could feel the hangover but nothing that pills doesn't solve, so you're here to stay hum? You liked it that much?"

"Yes, this gym is nicer than the one I had, and I liked your training mode, you shore know how to boost a person, so if I could have you as my personal trainer It would be good" Who knew he liked me on my upset mode, and I was battling with myself thinking of ways to explain him I'm not rude, but I still want to.

"I'm sure you can, I'll do your evaluation today if you have time then we can talk better about your goals so I can make your plan"

"Yes, I have time" That's great then.

"Catch me upstairs when you finished with this down here, then we can start our class" I smiled to not look like I'm being rude, well in the end I'm not but I don't want to look like a stupid person again and went upstairs to prepare the room for the evaluation.

Some minutes later I hear footsteps up the stairs, and I see him entering the room.

"Can you close the door please?" This way we won't be interrupted, I like to take my time and head to these things

"Shore" He closed the door behind him and went to the locker room to drop his bag, I didn't say nothing, but I guess he's already trained.

"Come with me" I said as I saw him leaving the locker room, he followed me to the division we do the evaluations, we have the scales, computers, everything we need.

"So, you can sit down and let's talk about your goals here" I sat on the desk and he sat in front of me

"Well I'm a bodybuilder and I want to keep improving it, I want to work every part of my body, I'm on a diet already so it's really my workouts I'm more focused on"

"I see" I wrote a couple of things I had in mind already for him to do and it's time for measurements.

"Can I do some measurements? We'll see your progress monthly"

"Yeah sure, I had to do this in the other gym too" It's a gym common thing, track what the student improves or decreases.

"So I need you to pull up your shirt a little but so I can measure your belly" I got up with the measure and he did what I said, I put myself on my knees at his level and I have to say what an abs, I could loose myself on it, but I need to keep professional here, so I did my job.

"Thank you, now I just your legs, arms and pecks"

"You do a full review I see"

"Well here we are like that, you were not used to it" I said while measuring everything I had left.

"Not really, just the belly and nothing more"

"Well you lucky here then" I got up and sat on my desk to put his measurements on the pc so it could make the calculation and add to his plan.

We talked pretty much about everything we had to talk about his schedules and trainings, so it was the time to explain him some stuff.

"So, Paul, I wanted to apologize for the first time you came, how I treated you badly and my behavior at the bar too" It had to be, I couldn't get through this without talking with him

"It's fine Stephanie, I noticed something was up, and about the bar, I don't have anything to complain about because it's out of work place, so even if I had a problem with you being drunk, I couldn't do much" He's nice

"How did you notice?" Does he read faces or something?

"Because I noticed your body language you were stressed, and I'm sorry about your divorce, I've been through it longer ago than you, it's nothing you think of doing one day but life circumstances come" Wait, he's divorced?

"Have you? Wow, I mean, you had your girlfriend with you that night in the bar" I'm being so edgy, but I want to know more about it.

"Oh no she's not my girlfriend, it's just a onetime thing, I mean… nothing happened anyways" Nothing happened? How nothing happened?

Paul POV

Well I'm opening a lot with Stephanie, but I don't her to think I have someone, but telling her it was a hook up it's not that good too, so I had to be honest and say to her it didn't happen nothing, although I know she was there for the same reason but I understand why.

"So how long are you divorced?"

"5 years by now, and I haven't been with someone since then, my relationship was hurtful to that point" She was looking at me with a sad face, I want her to feel she isn't alone in this.

"Really? That long? That person must have broken you that bad then, well I'm there too at this point, I just married someone I thought it was something but turned out to be other" I totally understand her

"Same, I got to the conclusion that you never know the person fully and during the hard times you can see who you can count with"

"I agree, my family and friends are being a lot supportive" I was looking at her face all the time and see how beautiful she is, and how young still.

"Don't take me wrong but how old are you? You look so young and already divorcing"

"Well I'm 24, yes I know it was too soon but when you in love you can't see the bad parts you know? And you?" Damn she young, she still has a lot to live for.

"I'm 31 now, so I was 26 back then, so I can't really talk about it right?" I laughed

"It's life circumstances, we all do mistakes but at the time we think we are doing the right choices" She's so mature for her age

"Yes, but now just focus on being ok with yourself, and forget what he got you through, you deserve better" I really feel like she does

"Thank you, really, that means a lot mostly in this phase when I want to push everyone back, I don't know you almost and you already giving me strength to keep on, I don't consider you a stranger, but you understand what I mean"

"Yes, but I'm a person who got through the same as you, and understands your problem right now so I want to help you too if you let me, and you going to be my PT so I want to know you better" I'm trying to follow my instincts and Rachel was right, if she's the one on my mind I need to try to get it, without getting hurt too.

"Thank you, I really appreciate, and yes we will get to know each other, we going to spend some time together so eventually we will create a bound, I mean my best friend is a student of mine and other I talk outside the gym too, so it's like a big family" she smiled and I melted inside, this woman for sure does things to me.

"I'm going to look forward to it" I smiled this time too and she got up.

"Let's start your plan then, we need to make you grow" For some reason my brain went to the other meaning and I honestly lifted a bit, I'm going to be screwed if I don't control myself.

She saw I wasn't getting up, because it would be noticeable if I would get up because I'm not properly a small guy and although I'm just a bit up it's already noticeable, she stopped at the middle of the door.

"You coming? I'm not going to lift the weights for you" And she laughed

"I'm right behind you" I got up and put my hands on my pockets so it couldn't notice nothing, I just hope it disappears fast.

After 2 hours of intensive training I'm wrecked, I'm not regretting at all choosing her as my PT, and I got to know more about her and she really has good heart, and I see she suffered a lot, she didn't want to say why, and I respect that.

"See you tomorrow?" If I remember it's on her schedule.

"Yes, but let me warn you, I'm not going to be here from Thursday to Monday I've some duties out of work"

"I'm not going to be in town too, I have some work to do out of the state"

"Oh really? What do you work for?"

"I'm an architect, I have my own company and Shawn works for me" She looked at me with an amused look

"Oh, that's really nice! I should tell you to build a house for me then" She laughed, and how I like to hear her laugh.

"Say the size and where you want it and I'll do it gladly" I'm this nice always not special for her guys.

"Well I honestly was thinking about it, I'm living with my parents while I don't get a house for myself, but I don't want to be a intruder there, they love having me there but you know, I don't want to occupied their space" I totally understand because while my house was built my parents didn't let me get out, they said I didn't need to pay rent while I had a house there, and it makes sense but their privacy it's something I respect.

"I get it, I went trough the same, why don't you pass by my office when you available? I'll give you the address and we will discuss prices and everything" Her face lighted up, I guess I can get her some more help.

"I would appreciate that, didn't thought that would be that fast but I guess when we less expecting it to happen it does" she is so wise.

"You can always count on me for what you need, you have a friend for life here if you want to"

"Thank you I really appreciate" Well it's time for me to go i still have work to do.

"You welcome, so I'll see you still this week at my office?"

"Yes, Wednesday noon I can be there"

"That's perfect, I'll see you there then" I smiled, and she did it back and both went to our locker rooms.

Stephanie POV

"Mom you won't believe it, I have this guy as my student, and he's an architect, he offered himself to help me with the house" My mom and I were dinning, and we were talking about my day at work went till I remembered this.

"Really? So nice of him"

"I know right? I got to know him, and he's divorced too, longer than me, so he gave me great advices trough his own experience" My mom looked at me with an acceptive look.

"He seems a great person, nowadays people don't care about the next one, but for what you are telling me, he's humble"

"Wednesday I'm going to his office to see what's the best thing for me to do" My mom dropped her fork and held my hand on top of the table.

"Stephanie, you can stay here as many time as you want, don't feel like you need to worry to get a place, your dad and I like to have you here around us, at least we know you are ok, but we know that you are an independent woman already"

"I know mom and I appreciate all of what you and dad are doing for me in this though time, but as you said, I have my independency, I want to get another house and move on with all this" I took another bite of my salad.

"I respect your choices, I just want you to be alright, you're still a young girl, attach yourself to the people that really care about you"

"Thank you, mom, your words are always so meaningful to me" I dived in my thoughts about Paul, I barely know him, but I feel like I can trust him, he's been so nice to me.

After dinner I saw myself thinking about Paul again, I can't get him out of my head, and it's scaring me, I don't want to get attached too much, I'm afraid I'll fall over him, because quite honestly, I could easily do it.

I decided to call my brother because he's older than me but not too old and I like to hear his opinions in life, of course I like to listen to my mom advices but someone your age or almost has another perspective, and he's really protective of me.

"Hey Shane'o" He answered quite fast despite all the work around WWE

"Hey sis, how things been going? I wanted to call you sooner, but you know how work is around here in WrestleMania season, so you caught me in a good time now "

"It's been okish, but nothing I can't handle, Shane I need to talk to you about someone I met" I could hear him take a deep breath, and I know what's coming.

"Steph please don't tell me you're dating after some days of divorce, I won't allow you to do that to yourself, please take time alone to let everything to settle down and don't jump into anyone"

"I know I know; I'm not dating anyone don't worry, but I really would like your opinion on someone I just met"

"Well go ahead then"

"There's this guy that went to my gym with a friend for a try out, and he's really muscular and handsome but that's not the point, the point is that I learned he is divorced for a while now and gave me some advice on a pos divorce life, and he's an architect and is available to work on a house to me, and currently he's one of my students, because he just subscribed to the gym, and I really liked him he seems so nice and really ready to help" I think I get carried away in the first part but it just came out.

"You my sister are fancying him, and I think he's a good guy for what you saying of him, but it's too soon to judge, try to know him better, deeply, and eventually I want to meet him too, I like to know what kind of people you are friends with, I will protect you till the end of my life, don't doubt of it, I always knew that you ex husband wasn't a good person but I was seeing you happy but in the end I had my reasons, but what's important now it that you realized that and you are free from that demon"

"Oh Shane, how much I missed you words, you always comfort me inside, this weekend I can be with you and then we talk better but about meeting him not yet, you know I like to keep you all a secrecy, at least till I see if the person likes me for what I am but I guess I failed that all this time" He knows i'm referring to my failed marriage.

"Don't think about that, you are free now, free to find someone that is worth your time and love, with time you will get there, I'm proud of you no matter what"

"I love you brother, I can't wait to see you, I really need your hugs, I'm sorry I'm getting so needy, but everything together is making me crazy"

"I know don't worry and I love you too, I'll be here for you, need to go now, they need me, I'll talk to you when you arrive, bye, give mom a kiss from me"

"Bye Shane, I will" I hung up the phone and laid my head on my pillow, my life is totally a mess, I never expected to be this nightmare, and the worse is that I might be liking Paul and that can't happen, not now at least.

Paul POV

Wednesday came quick, yesterday I didn't appeared at the gym because the work was chaotic, it seems like everyone decided to have a house plant for the next months, but what tops it all, is that Stephanie is going to appear anytime soon, I might have a lot of work but I will help her as much as I can, even if I need to deliver some of my work to Shawn, it wouldn't be the first time I would do that, I'm thinking of doing one of my parties in my house next weekend and I want to invite her over, I want to hang out and know her more, my parties are always lit, and it's a way for everyone have a good time and forget the problems for a day at least, the nights have been warm, so that way the pool can be used.

"Hey Paul I have someone here for you" I was on my table doing some sketches lost in my thoughts when Shawn talked to me, I turned around in my spinning chair to face him, and if the day is going to start like yesterday, I can't accept more house proposes unless it's for next year or the end of the year, but when I saw the face besides him, my eyes grew, when you think she can't get prettier she can, oh if she can, she has her hair straighten out, a basic make up, and a leather dress with a zipper on the front, some closed leather heals and her bag, I wanted to take her here right now into this table, I'm turning into a horny teenager, this woman for sure messes with my head, heart and body, and I didn't expected her to get this early, she might have work in the noon, that would explain.

"Stephanie, I didn't expect you so early" I want to get up but something on my pants might be noticeable although I'm not fully there but still, so I think hands on the pockets it is.

I got up and went to them, and Shawn looked at me and did the "You're so screwed face" he knows me too well by now.

"Hi, oh is it to early? I can pass by here later if it's handier for you" It's about 9AM that's why I commented that.

"Oh no no, it's a good time, I'm here already at 8 tops, I like to work early to leave earlier to have time for gym and doing my errands"

"Well I'm going to leave you two here, I'm going back to my work, nice to see you Stephanie" And Shawn went to his office, it's closer to the entry door that's why I might not have heard her entering.

"Nice to see you too" She was confused how he knew her; I see it in her face.

"If you are wondering how he knows you, the bar is the explanation"

"Ohhh yes, he saw me in my best hum? "And she laughed.

"Don't worry he doesn't think you're crazy, I told him you are good person" It's not a lie…

"Oh that's nice of you, I like to think I am indeed, but I'm not here to brag about my personality"

"Well till now for what I know of you, I do think you are, so you have my positive feedback" I need to stop before I say something else that I would regret at least now.

"Thank you, so you ready to handle my requirements?" That and much more…

"I sure am, let's see what you have in mind to be the perfect house" I walked to the table and I went to grab a chair in the corner of the room for her to sit down, my little problem was gone so I was able to do it, I put her chair next to mine, we sat down and picked up a pen and a paper to write everything down.

"So, I have a lot in mind, but I wanted you to help me sort everything out because I'm not experienced on these areas and some stuff might sound silly or that doesn't have any sense"

"That's what I'm here for, to organize your thoughts and create the house that you want to feel good inside, so throw me your ideas then I'll say what I can do with them" I looked at her waiting for her to say her ideas, but my head went out again, I was looking at her lips moving, and how much I wanted to taste them, and feel them in other places, next I looked at her beautiful blue eyes, I could loose myself on them all day long, they blue like the ocean, then discreetly I traveled my eyes to the top of her dress zipper where I could see her cleavage, she has a nice pair, I wonder how they feel on my hands and mouth or even skin to skin, then I couldn't forget her legs, she had her legs crossed and I just thought of running my hands over them, she is such a beautiful and built woman, I look like a pervert saying this things, like it's the only thing I care about in her, but I do like her personality too, but 5 years without anyone and suddenly you find a woman out of nowhere that awakes up everything in you, I don't want to lose it before knowing what can work out in the end.

"Hum Paul? Everything is alright?" And she waved her hand in front of me, oh damn I didn't heard shit what she said, this is so unprofessional.

"Yes yes, why do you think it's not?" I sound nervous, don't I?

"Well first, you zoomed out while I was talking and second, I think whatever you were thinking you were enjoying it very much but very much so" And she let out a sweet laugh and pointed to my pants.

I followed where she was pointing and I want to bury myself in a hole right now and not get out of it so soon, I'm fully hard, my pants can't hide a bit of it, i'm lucky I'm not ashamed of what I have, I'm proud of it, but I didn't wanted to this to happen, not in front of her, not when I barely know her, I mean at the same time I couldn't help what I was thinking, she sets fire in me, I didn't even noticed I was getting horny.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I really am, I'm so embarrassed right now, this is so unprofessional, I swear I'm not like this often, but I don't know what got into me" Well I do know but she doesn't need to know that I got horny fantasying over her, I had to hide my face on my hands, and I'm not even going to bother in hiding something she saw already if you know what I mean.

"It's ok Paul, I know sometimes you can't control what you are thinking, you as men" Why is she so acceptive.

"This doesn't happen here, that's why I'm surprised and embarrassed, you must think I'm a terrible person right now" She took my hands from my face and held them, and that's not helping at all with the horniness.

"I'm serious, don't worry about it, I understand your side, stuff happens and sometimes you can't control it, I mean 5 years must be a lot just you and yourself" She was trying to know more about my sex life and I'm not afraid of giving her details

"Yes you say it right, me and myself , because after that I didn't got anyone, like anyone, so yeah 5 years of me myself and I, but I didn't got It because I didn't want to, a lot of woman come to me frequently but I brush them off, I don't want a fling, I want something serious, if that will be possible again"

"I imagine you might have a line waiting for you, you have an amazing physic and personality for what I know, but I do understand you want to do it the right way, I would do it too, well I am doing it, well if it makes feel better, you don't need to be ashamed of what you have, you won't let anyone down if you find that someone" Then she winked, and this couldn't be more fucked up, I can't get out of this horniness with her doing this to me.

"Well thank you for the complement, I can say the same about you, wherever gets you again, it's set for life, you have the whole package" I'm playing on the edge like her, I can't help but flirt, everything seems so natural with her.

"Do I? How do you know?" Now she dropped my hands on the table and held her head on her hand supporting her elbow on the table.

"You are a very good person and your physic is amazing for what I see in front of me, so it's something it's hard to pass on" She smiled, and uncrossed her legs, I swallowed dry at her movement. I need to get myself off before I do something that will ruin our friendship, or she needs to stop flirting"

"That's nice to know, I'm flirtatious by nature so don't take anything in a bad way"

"I won't, I'm like that too so I understand you too"

"Well then we set, look I can come another day if you want, so you can cool down, blow some steam off"

"It's not necessary, I'll be fine, it will be gone in a while, I really want to help you out, so please can you repeat what you said?" This is far the most embarrassing work experience ever.

"Yes I can, so I wanted a house with a lot of natural light, there's nothing better than the sun and the moon light up your house, I'm really a fan of it, then I wanted a type of material that the house would be significatively warm during the night, because during the day the house itself would be already receiving that warm from the sun."

"I see, well we can put a lot of windows in your house and base it on it, and for the warm a wood house would be good but then the windows are not that good to fit, so what's left is some stone based walls, it's modern too, how many floors you would like to have?"

"I would like to have the garage, the main floor where I could have the kitchen, a guest bathroom, living room, and my office, then in the second floor I would like to have 3 bedrooms, mine would have a closet to dress and a master bathroom and the other two simple bedrooms and a bathroom outside too and for last I want a attic in the last floor so I can save my not that much used belongings." She really thought of everything.

"Let me tell you, with everything that you said I can arrange you a nice house size with everything that you want, I can base it on mine because it's similar ideas, I'm going to work on it and when I have some sketch ready I'll tell you, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect, but I don't know how your house is, but I trust you"

"About that, I'm going to throw a party next weekend on my house, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come? You can bring some friends if you want, so you don't feel alone because you don't know anyone there or we might have friends in common and not know, I use to throw parties from time to time for me and my friends have a good time and socialize out of work stress, they build tents on the yard and sleep in it and I have a pool too, and you know me already and I can consider you know Shawn too"

"I appreciate the invite, it does sounds fun and relaxing, you can count on me and I'll see who is available to go with me then I'll tell you something about it too" Oh this is happening…

"If you don't want to, I understand, because after today I didn't bring out the best impression of myself"

"For me it's fine Paul, I'm serious, everyone has their needs, and it's been a long time, you're a human, with me don't get embarrassed I'll always understand you" I'm a lucky guy for finding her.

"I appreciate that a lot, but still but let's put this aside before I die of embarrassment again" She laughed again and got up, and I did the same.

"With everything said and done, I'll see you around in the gym, can I get a hug from you?" Sure, she can but I still am horny.

"You can, but as you can see, I'm still on charge for a say"

"I don't care just give me a hug" Well if she still wants it I won't deny it, I went to her and hugged her and I could feel her whole body pressed to me and my hard on smashing against her pelvis, I had to take some deep breaths at the contact, it felt so intense, nothing that I felt in the other night for sure.

"You're my friend now, and I know you feel bad but this is my way of saying that I don't care about it, that you can be yourself with me, don't make a boner forbidden you" She separated from me and I walked her to the exit door.

"I'll take that in mind, but I was more apprehensive because we don't know each other that long ago and I thought you would think I'm a pervert or something like that"

"You're safe with me and by the way don't really be ashamed, now I can say it for sure" Then she winked and left. Why? She might enjoy messing with me, or she doesn't have the notion she's the one doing this to me.

"Shawwwwn come here" I yelled still on the door that Stephanie just left.

"Yesss I'm coming" I looked at the end of the hall and Shawn came running, like it was the last piece of cake on the plate

"Are you ok?!"

"No, I'm not! Look!" I pointed to my down parts then he whistled lowly.

"Oh boy, she does mess with you, you need to control yourself men, she will discover in no time if you keep like this"

"Too late on that, while she was telling me what she wanted I drifted my thoughts on fantasying about her and she was the one to take me out of the trance, and she was the same one to tell me I had a fully hard on" His mouth was dropped open, I screwed up, by his face I totally screwed up.

"I don't know what to say, you got yourself into some awkward situation there my friend"

"Well she said to me she understood because after 5 years might not be easy be by myself and everyone has their needs, she's one of a kind, she's really comprehensive"

"I'm going to saying full blankly she fancies you too, if she was another woman, she would scold you and never come back again, that I'm sure of"

"I can help you with that theory even more, when she asked me for a hug to prove she didn't cared about it to not that ruin our friendship then I said I was still horny and she didn't care then we hugged and I had to take deep breaths because I was in touch with her, and she made a joke about not being ashamed of what I have because she could confirm it" I feel like hyperventilating.

"It's not a theory but a thing that i'm sure of, don't let her scape, it's all I tell you" Then he left for what he was doing before coming to me, I won't let her scape, after I realized she lit up everything in me I need to have her, I can't waste more time that I've been wasting.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie POV

I'm still thinking what happened some days ago with Paul, I wonder what was he thinking, whatever it got into his head it put him fully excited and that excited me too, I need to be honest on that, I got the size of the bump on his pants and my mouth watered, I wanted to fix his problem so bad, and see his pleasure face, even so he's 5 years without any kind of sexual interaction, and I can talk about myself about it too, it's been probably a year of touching myself too because I didn't felt any sexual desire towards my ex-partner in the end of everything, but now all I think is about Paul and my hands on him and his hands on me, I was so crazy over it that I had to do something to feel it even if it was just a bit, so I came up with the hug idea, which I wanted too but the boner was the plus, he sure didn't mind to hug me horny too after I said it was fine and I felt all off it under clothes layer and he got me wet, it felt big and warm, not to mention his muscles too, I feel attracted to him in so many ways and I can't deny it, but I need to think it's too soon I just can't, I need to hold this for as long as I can.

Well currently I'm on the arena ready to train all the guys for WrestleMania, Paul didn't appeared in the gym anymore since the incident and I wonder if he's going to stop talk to me because of it, that's what worries me the most, but I need to focus on preparing this superstars to give their fans what they deserve because tonight there's going to be a blast.

"Ok guys, I need to have a word with you all, so please I want your attention" I said out loud so everyone could hear it, so they sat on the floor of the gym ready to listen to me.

"Today is the big day, I want you all to give the maximum you have, the fans out there deserve to be entertained at all power, they the ones that provide all your careers, so let's give them a show they will never forget, I count on you all to do it, so let's work in team, let's work out hard and heavy, thank you all" They started to clap at me, and I felt so emotional, they are passionate to this as me, I might not be in the business directly but I do love this.

We had 3 hours of intense training with two pauses of ten minutes, I know they can do it, they are made for this, in the end I'm worked out too, of explaining the exercises and push them to the limits, meanwhile everyone was leaving one of the wrestlers, Drew McIntyre to be precise, made sure to be the last one because he wanted to talk to me, and of course I'm always willing to help them.

"So, Drew what can I do for you?" I sat down on a chair somewhere and he was lean on a machine

"I heard you got divorced, is that true?" Ok, this is weird why does he want to know about my life.

"Why you ask that, you don't know me, not to the point of having the rights to ask that" This guy might think he's the king around.

"But I want to know you better, that's why, you know, you're my type of woman, I would totally satisfy you in every way" That English accent is so annoying to me, who does he think he is.

"Excuse me!?, you don't talk to me like that ever again, if you want to be a pig go somewhere else, I'm not here to handle your lack of love or sexual life" I got up of the chair not wanting to hear more of this conversation when he grabbed my arm and pushed me to him.

"Why so much frustration? Calm down princess, I can take it all out" He picked up my hand and started to pass it by his chest heading down to his private areas, and I felt so disgusted, this is not the body or the person I'm seeking for.

"Stop!" I yelled and slapped him with the other hand, he instantly dropped the hand he was holding and grabbed his face.

"You're not going to do that ever again, not to me at least, I'm not one of your whores you can be a player with" And with that said and done I left, I can't believe I just got harassed, by one of my dad's workers. I should tell him, but I don't want to ruin his career or alarm my dad.

I headed straight to my locker room, I closed the door and made sure to lock it, now I don't know what to expect from that man.

I turned on the shower, to start to heat up while I undressed myself, I felt so sweaty and worse of it, I felt disgusted by Drew, he's a filthy person, people like him should be behind bars, I don't know if he did sometimes too but it's not secure at all, woman should be treated equal but I think some guys still have a mind that woman are only made to fuck and not to be loved.

I entered the shower and started to wash myself really fast not wanting to feel any of him anymore, it might have been on top of my clothes but he was sweaty too and my hand touched him it was horrible, next I washed my hair, that takes a long time because it's kind of big, and quick after I finished taking my shower.

I was debating on what to dress, because I want to look good but at the same time I'm going to be backstage with my dad and my brother and all the crew, so I decided going with a simple red dress and some black heals, I'm not trying to cause good impression to anyone, I just want to feel comfortable with myself.

Paul POV

Today my day is going to be a blast! The best main event of the year is going to happen, and of course I'm talking about WrestleMania, every year I come to the town it's happening to see the best athletes doing the best matches, as I mentioned before, this is what inspired me to be a bodybuilder since I was a little kid.

I came on my own because it's the time where I can spend two days where I'm by myself, I do everything on my pace, and normally at night after the event I go and take a walk in the surroundings of the arena, it's good, but for today I got a meet and greet pass, finally I could get a ticket to it, I literally spent the whole day that they would come out with my eyes glued to the computer so I would be sure I was one of the firsts to get it, and it worked.

I'm standing in the ground area behind a couple of people and I can say I have a great view of the ring; it won't escape me a bit of it.

7 hours later the event finished and I got once again amazed by all the show was put on, they have an amazing physic training, I wonder who does it because they seem so energetic and though always, but now it's the moment I waited the most to, I get to meet the superstars I always wanted to say a word or two, I'm such a fanboy.

When we all exit the arena doors but till inside of it, we followed the arrows that said "Meet and greet VIP" many people came in front and behind me with the tickets ready to show the security so they couldn't loose time to look for it, and so I did the same, when it reach my turn to show the security looked at me head to toe.

"Man are you sure you're not a wrestler" I had to laugh at the one.

"Last time I checked I'm pretty sure I'm not" It's funny because even him was shorter and skinnier than me.

"You should start to think about it, you have everything that they would want to, believe me, because there's some people here that should be in some areas but not wrestling"

"I don't want to, but I do love this and bodybuilding, believe it or not I'm an architect and I love it, I wouldn't trade it for nothing, that's my passion"

"Wow, I wouldn't tell, good luck on it then" Many people stay shocked when I say it because they can't relate a body like this to my profession.

"Thanks" He handed me the ticket back and put a VIP bracelet on the wrist.

The line for sure was long but after 1 hour I finally reached my turn, the first person that was on the signing table was Charlotte Flair, the daughter of the legendary Ric Flair, she turned into an amazing performer, she totally has her dad genes.

"Hi, how are you?" She extended her hand to shake it and I did it back.

"I'm great, finally I could get some tickets to the meet and greetings, I'm a big fan of this wrestling world, it's been my inspiration since 14" She looked at me with an approving look.

"I do see you might have been into this a long time yes; you look better than some guys here, can I touch your arm?" Well that's weird… But why not.

"hum sure" I flexed my arm and my muscles popped out instantly and she squeezed it and I felt like shit, all I could think was about Stephanie and that I shouldn't agreed with it, my heart belongs to her by now, I can't hide it, I feel like I betrayed her trust.

"You do have strong hard arms right there handsome" Ok now she's totally flirting.

"It's what I do best, keep my body the best shape possible" I gave her my shirt I wanted her to sign and she completely shocked me with what she said while signing the shirt.

"I would like to see more of it, do you want to go out after all this is over? No one needs to know, I'll write my number down and we can meet up" She was whispering seductively, for me it wasn't at all, but other men could totally say its seductively.

"Thank you for the offer but now, I'm already seeing someone" I just can't believe Charlotte Flair invited me for a hook up.

"Is it better than a superstar? Believe me, I can be amazing to you" I'm feeling uncomfortable with this.

"Yes, she's better than anyone else, in my yes she's perfect"

"Just so in case you change your mind, here you have my number" She wrote down in a paper her number and gave it to me together with my shirt.

Why does this happen to me, every woman I don't want come to me every time, and I just turned down an once in a lifetime offer, if I told this to anyone they would call me stupid and dumb and everything more, guys would kill themselves to be in my place but here I am rejecting her, but it's worth it as long I can at least try something with Stephanie, if stuff works out it's going to be the greatest thing it happened to me, if not it's not meant to be.

After 30 mind of talking with crazy Charlotte, Aj Styles, Becky Lynch, Roman Reigns and Daniel Brian, I looked at the clock and saw it's almost 2 AM already I decided to go because I still wanted to walk around, and the best way to get out it's the parking lot because a lot of people are leaving by the main entrance and it's getting difficult.

I went down the stairs to the underground parking lot, and there was plenty of cars parked, no the challenge is going to find the door to leave it, because a car might be block it.

I was looking for the door while I heard two people fighting verbally with each other, and it did seemed a couple because I could year both feminine and masculine voices, normally I wouldn't be listening of what it's been said but I couldn't help myself because the conversation seemed really heated up, so I crouched down on my knee behind a car so they couldn't see me, so I kept walking crouched down closer and the more I got close the more I could hear them and I don't know why the feminine voice seems really familiar, but who can be in another state at the same time as me that I could know? So I got up and went around the other card in front of me and peeked discretely till I could see the faces and everything in me just dropped, Stephanie and Drew McIntyre were against a car yelling at each other, how is this possible, her being here and with him and whattt?! I was thinking if I should go there or not because that doesn't seem good to be happening but as soon as he grabbed her wrists and held her against the car, I went to them running and yelled at him.

"What are you doing you pig?!" As soon as he saw me he let her go and punched me in the nose, but my rage was so much in a hype that I didn't felt the pain at the beginning and punched him back, he fell on the ground grabbing his face, then I turned to face and she was shocked and scared.

"Paul omg! What are you doing here?! You're bleeding!" She was so surprised by everything that I had to laugh despite I just had been punch and apparently bleeding.

"I came to see the event like I do every year, then I wanted to run away from the lines at the exit and came by here, but I definitely did a good choice, what could happen if I didn't come?" Then I grabbed her wrists and checked them, they are marked and really red.

"Does it hurt?" That guy is going to pay for it.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, please don't get hurt, it's between me and him" I understand she doesn't want me to get in this, but I can't handle watch the woman that makes me crazy to get molested by another guy.

"You are going to waste your time with that bitch" Ok this was the final word he said, because I got him up by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"You are going to regret what you called her" And by that I hit him with my knee on his stomach and he dropped to ground on his knees and next I kicked him in the head, i'm so furious that I might just have killed him.

"Paul! Please stop" Stephanie was pushing me from him.

"I can't handle what he did or said to you, he needs to know that stuff is not how he wants to be, and people like him should be in jail"

"And I agree totally with that, securities are on the way" I turned myself around and fucking Vince McMahon was meters away from us, I didn't even hear anyone coming because I was so blind with rage.

"How?" That was my only question.

"I came to deliver something to Stephanie, and I got in the moment I heard what happened" Then he came close to us then shook my hand and taped me on my back.

"You got my respect man, after you saved Stephanie's life, please let me have a word with you" I'm speechless, it's too much for me to handle in one night.

"Vince, he's bleeding, we need to ask the doctor to check on him" Stephanie somehow knew him too and is worried about me, that feels good to know she cares but then again, she's a sweet person.

"Of course, when we get inside, I'll call one of them, you two follow me to my office" Stephanie kept quiet a lot and I want to understand why she didn't react to nothing, then Vince reached to Drew laid on the floor and said some simple words to him.

"You my friend are not coming near us again, you're fired!" And then we followed him.

I'm so confused and I want some answers, how they know each other, what kind of connection, because they seemed close for the looks and how he was worried about her, and why she's here, so much to assimilate, meanwhile we arrived at his office and how expected it had everything you could possible need, I made a few sketches similar to this ones.

"You two sit and explain me better what happened" He sat behind his desk while me and Stephanie sat on the couch.

"Well Drew this noon while I was training them all, he stayed by last because he wanted to ask me something and I said of course he could because he could need some tips for workouts, then he asked me if it was true that I was divorced then said I was his type of woman and how he could satisfy me in any way, then he grabbed my hand and passed it by his chest leading to you two know where then I slapped him with my other hand and he let me go" I want to kill him for sure, who gives him the rights to do it?! I don't regret beating him up for sure, and satisfy her? Bitch please he looks like a freaking Viking.

"Why you didn't tell me this sooner Stephanie? You know we don't allow this kind of behavior here in the company" Yeah why didn't she?

"I didn't want to get him in trouble, I thought he understood the message"

"No Stephanie, here its tolerance zero, if it wasn't for this guy right here, I wonder what would have happened while I wouldn't arrive too, have you thought of that? Damn he seems so mad, and I kind of feel like a hero.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" She seemed so defeated, I just wanted to hug her.

"Mr. McMahon, sorry for interrupting but what matters now it's that nothing happened, and she's here, please don't give her a hard time"

"Tell me son, who are you? Where you came from? I own you for this one, for saving her"

"I'm Paul Levesque sir, I'm an architect in Connecticut but do body building for a life, wrestling always has been a big passion since a little kid, that's why I'm here, and coincidentally, I went to a new gym and that gym is where Stephanie works, basically I'm her student"

"Where are the odds of that, and you wondering why Stephanie knows me right?" He couldn't be more right.

"I am honestly" Then I looked at her and she look like she wanted to run, she's acting so weird, maybe this affected her deeply.

"Stephanie works with us as a trainer for the superstars in the main events, for a long time, and she's like family to us, so we worry about her a lot" Well that makes sense.

"I know she's good what she does, own experience" And finally I could get her to smile.

"Stephanie lead Paul to the medical assistance, they might be waiting for him, and Paul" he got up as we got up too and he shook my hand again.

"Thank you for what you did, you should come by when Stephanie does, I'll give you a free pass to try some moves, you have a perfect physic for it"

"That's such an honor, by I did this because I felt it in my heart, not to receive a reward" -I was far from thinking that.

"But please take the offer, I insist"

"I'll think about it then, have a nice rest of a night Mr. McMahon, nice to meet you" With that we left and Stephanie was about to lead the way to the medical assistance when I stop her by grabbing her arm gently so she couldn't be scared off and surprisingly she didn't, she turned around looking at me confused.

"I don't need medical assistance, I'm fine, I can go home" I'm stubborn, and it's true, my nose hurts yes and I do feel the blood drying mixed with the one that comes out once in a while but I'll be fine.

"No you're not, you going to see that and it's right now, you can have something broken" She seems so serious, I would say she could be the daughter of Vince McMahon because the personality is almost the same.

"Please Stephanie, I'm serious, it's just aching nothing more, in some days it will be fine"

"Paul don't be like that, I won't feel good not knowing if you have something broken or not, then let me at least see your nose if you don't want to check a doctor, you got punched because of me, the least I can do is treating you"

"Okay fine, I'm not going to argue more, you can check out my nose"

"Perfect, I'll feel better that way, so come with me to my hotel room, I think it might have a medical kit there" That sounds good to me, I get to spend more time with her, but it's getting late thought.

"If it's better shore! For the other side it's getting late thought I don't know if its a good idea to go"

"Well you can crash there if you want, I have space for you to sleep in, it's a matter of you wanting it, now it's my time to take care of you" She's a dream of a men.

"Yes mom" She laughed and got out of my hold on her and went outside to the parking lot again to pick up her car, she might be staying far from here.

Quick we arrived to Stephanie's, hotel and coincidentally it's just some blocks ahead of mine, she parked the car on the hotel garage and we entered by the inside door, she must be a regular here or known because the receptionist let me in without an fee or payment.

We entered the elevator and Stephanie starts to look at me examining my face.

"Your nose is swallowed, you might have something out of the place, I'm not a doctor but I know the basics, because we need to know them in case someone gets hurt in the gym"

"If something is out of place, I'll go to the hospital don't worry, I'm not that crazy in staying with a broken nose" and I laughed.

"You're a though guy let me tell you, you didn't complain or are complaining about your nose"

"It's fine I can take the pain, I can't handle this things specially with you" I'm planning on telling her my behaviors this pass days and what happened today, it's killing me inside hiding it, it's been little time that I know but I feel like it's the right choice.

We got out of the elevator and her room was on third room on the left, she swiped the card and we got in.

Her room is basic but cozy, and I do see a couch in there, so I think it's better to sit down there, and it's what I did, I sat down on the couch till Stephanie started to contest.

"You not going to sit there mister, we are going to the bathroom to check out your nose, so hop off and come" Saying that she went to the bathroom, and followed her orders, she's right, that's the better place to do this kind of things.

Thankfully the bathroom has room for us two if not I don't know how this would going to be.

"You can sit down of the toilet cover while I grab the medical kit"

"Shore" I sat on it as she told me to, then after it I saw her bend over, looking where the kit was under the sink cabinet, I instantly gulped at the sight of it, her ass is completely in front of me, I need to stop acting like a horny teenager, I need to chill down.

"Found it!" Then she turned herself with a red box that had a white cross in the middle, and I had my hands resting on my lap again to hid the hard on I have from her, I don't want her to see it again, I don't want her to think I'm a pervert.

"So, let's see what's up with your nose" She opened the box and took some rubber gloves and put them on and some hydrogen peroxide in a dry wipe to clean my nose.

"Is this hurting?" She asked as she was moving the wipe around my nose cleaning everything, she's so gentle.

"No, everything is fine by far" Well it was, till she was feeling up my nose, she found a spot that she agreed on snapping and mother fucker!

"Ahhhhh fuck!" I took my hands of my lap grabbing the nose because this fucking hurt, but I do breathe a lot better and some more blood poured out.

"I'm sorry, but it was out of place, I found the bone and put it back where it belongs, I'm sorry it hurt you" I looked at her and she was feeling kind of bad for hurting me but she helped it to be back on place so pain shouldn't matter at all but I think she doesn't understands it.

"No no it's fine, it had to be done, I'm much better believe me, it's just sore now" She smiled and proceed to clean the rest of the blood that shed, and she looked down and I just wanted to throw myself out of the hotel room window.

"Paul can you explain me what's happening with you lately? It's none of my business but you should see someone, like a woman even if it's one time, that's not healthy for you, and not pleasant when you are in public, as I said with me it's fine I'm open minded but I don't think other people would react the same"

"I don't need woman"

"I understand you want the one, but this is different, it would be one time just for you to relieve some energy inside you"

"I'm fine Stephanie, I really don't need woman" I'm afraid to tell her the truth, but I think I really need to, I can't keep acting like this all the time around her always making excuses.

"Have you turned gay these years? I accept you if you are, I don't have any discrimination against homosexual people" Ok before she thinks of it too, like Shawn did, I'm going to tell her the truth, I can't hold it anymore.

"Stephanie, there's something I really need to get out of my chest" I took a deep breath because this is going to be a bombshell.

"Of course I'm always here to ear you out, let's get out of here and make ourselves more comfortable on the couch" I watched leaving the bathroom, I got up next to follow her, of course I'm still in all of my attention but at this point I will not hide anymore every time this happens.

Stephanie was the first to sit on the couch, I composed my pants a bit before sitting down and this position is not helping at all, she's almost on the level of my dick, if we just got closer, stop Paul, just stop.

"So Stephanie, in advance I want to apology for what I'm going to say but some things can't be helped" She was looking me with a intrigued look.

"What you mean by that?" I can tell she is confused.

"The truth behind all this is that I like you, I like you more than a friend, more than a trainer and more than a client, and you might wondering when it started all this, and I have all the answers for you." Her look was showing shock, and I don't blame her.

"Well I do want to know, because this is a big deal, I mean it's your feelings and it's about me" I hope she eventually will have them too.

"Everything started when I went to do the try out in the gym, I was in the machine room with Shawn and Brenda and I was looking around when you caught my eye while you were going down the stairs, and that never happened after I got divorced, so I was really surprised with my reaction, then when me and her went up to meet the personal trainer, I saw that was you, the girl that caught my attention, I really got impressed by your physic and that you were a girl, because I never saw none in this position as you are, you did seemed rude that day but I felt like you were not in a good phase of your life, that's when I wanted to know more from you"

"Wow… I feel honored by it, because I woke up something in you that you didn't since you got divorce and it's been quite a time"

"You have all the rights to feel it, and moving on with the story, Shawn and his wife called me, asking if I wanted to go out with them to a bar so I could get some fun because have been 5 years by myself doing stuff it was about time for at least spend a night with someone, and I agreed because they were right, not because I felt like doing stuff with someone. When I entered the bar we went to get some drinks , then I went to look around to find someone and I ended up finding a blond girl sitting down alone and my thoughts were why not going there if this is why I'm here, then I went to her and we flirted around, and touched each other lightly but I didn't reacted to nothing, so I was thinking something was wrong with me so I thought that maybe I would need to go further to feel actually something , believe it or not , not even dancing glued to her it did turned me on, like her ass against my dick , then we were about to say Shawn and Becca we would leave, that's when I found Brenda talking to them, and I wasn't interested in the conversation till she mentioned you were in the club too , she was going to look for you but she didn't need to because you were seen able from where we were and you were bend down against some random guy, which I bet was you purpose too because you had to get something to distract from your heartbreak, and I remember wanting to rip his head off and be jealous because I wanted to be on his place and the way he was reacting to you, which I don't blame because look at you, you're a muse" I'm already thirsty from talking so much, but I want her to know everything, and I still have more things to tell.

"I mean wow, that's a lot, and I don't condemn you because of getting her, you deserve some after all these years, did you really felt that bad when you saw me with that guy?"

"Yes I did, a lot, I wanted to be in his place so badly, it's ridiculous but it's true"

"It's not ridiculous, we can't choose what we feel, either it's good or bad"

"You're right on that, thanks for understanding it, but the story it's not over, the next thing that comes it's going to impress you as much it impressed me"

"There's more?"

"Yes, so as I said after we all left the club, we went on a can and she passed her hand over my chest and abs saying dirty things to me but I wasn't into that because my mind was with you on it, the way you looked so hot, after I went with her to my house, and do you want to hear the explicit part or you want me to say it by some words?" Well she might not want to hear my sexual experiences.

"If you comfortable to say it, I don't mind"

"Ok, so we arrived she jumped on me and started to kiss me, wrapped her legs around me while we were going upstairs because I didn't want to do nothing on the hallway she was kissing my neck and again nothing, I dropped her on the bed and we start to kiss more, she was putting her hands on my ass, I still didn't felt nothing, then I flipped us and she sat on my dick, she took her top off and she didn't had anything underneath so her breasts were bouncing and she had a nice pair so I squeezed them, and it did felt nice but I didn't felt aroused, It was like touching something common, and at that time I really thought I had something wrong with me, but worse was when she took off my pants and started to suck me off, and it just didn't go up but when I closed my eyes you were in my mind again, the way you moved, the way you seem so crazy and free and just by that thought I'm getting aroused again"

"It really hit you hard I can see that"

"It did, so much you don't even know, and for the end of the story I called her a cab home because clearly I couldn't get anywhere, and called Shawn telling of what happened, because he's a brother to me, so I tell him what happens in my life, and him and his wife clearly said I was already into you, and I should get you before you escape me"

"Wow, I'm just speechless with everything that has been said"

"I believe because I know you didn't see it coming, didn't you? And neither I but I understood that it was love at first sight after all this and Shawn telling me what he told" I feel so much better after letting everything out, I still want to tell her much more but today was already a handful.

"I didn't but I want to tell you the same, I'm into you too" What?! Is she trolling me?

"You are joking right? You don't need to say it back just because I did, I can handle this alone" and with that said she went to prove her point, she moved from beside me of the couch to sit on top of me, and I closed my eyes to keep control of myself before I flipped her over and started to do things I want for a long time now.

"Is this ok? Me being here?"

"Yes, it's totally fine, just ignore what you feeling because you already know my reactions towards you" It's hard to not keep hard so I just let myself go with all the reactions and didn't hold back nothing, if she wants this as much as me she has to feel everything I have to give.

"I won't ignore it ever, because it's what I've been feeling too, I didn't thought I could love someone that fast but I was wrong, I fell for you too, you're such an amazing person, the way you treat me and help me, and how gorgeous you are, you're body is such a turn on too, you don't even know what does to me, but mostly important your being is such a beautiful thing to see and it's a privilege to know you, seriously, who in the world would meet someone and the first thing to do is help that exact person? No one, but you did and that's valuable to me" I could feel myself get emotional, I can't believe she feels the same, and it's so good to hear those things from her about myself.

"I'll do it ten times more, I don't want to let you down in life, I'm here for the long run as long as you want me, because I feel like this is the right thing, and that we can be happily forever, it's not even three weeks we know each other but I do want to have a relationship with you, and if everything goes right, in the future marry again and have children, because that's what I wanted a long time ago too but never had the chance"

"I want the same as you, with the right person, and I do feel it's you too, it's too strong for a little time so that must mean something" This feels unreal.

"I'll let you choose, what to do from now one after we poured our hearts out, I want to make every step right, we will go slow as much as we need to, sexual stuff can wait, the most important thing to me is how we connect first mentally, so if for some reason I get a hard on, ignore it really because if I waited 5 years some more time won't kill me."

"You're such a gentleman, I think we both will know when we are ready to take a step further, it's a matter of communication and trust on each other" I had to kiss her after all this, I can't contain that feeling anymore, so I went close to her and kissed her fully on the lips, my heart beat so fast after feeling her kissing back, and it's such a feeling doing that, I feel like home, like finally I have something mutual on my life, she wrapped her arms around my neck so we could put more intensity to the kiss, and sure it was doing things to me but as I said sexual stuff can wait, this is away better then rushing things, meanwhile I had wrapped my arms around her back too, and we stayed a couple of minutes there making out till we were out of breath.

"This was amazing, I felt like I was floating in the clouds, and I do feel aroused around you too" This last part she whispered to my ear, and I closed my eyes taking in what she whispered, I'm so glad I'm the one making her turned on.

"That's good to know Steph" She smiled at me and that smile means a thousand words for me.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"I would love to, but I don't have nothing to wear" I normally sleep naked, but I don't want to cause a bad impression already.

"Well I don't mind if you sleep on your underwear, if it's ok with you too"

"I don't mind it, normally I sleep naked, but you know, I don't want to get the wrong impression"

"You don't, don't worry about that, your underwear is fine" I smiled to her and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and still had her arms around my neck and gently I put her in bed so she could seat.

"Well I'm going to dress my pjs, make yourself at home" She went to her suitcase, and took her pjs off and headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

While she was there I took off my shirt and my pants, and still saw a hard dick coming out of my boxers, so I squeezed it so it could back down so I wouldn't have any troubles, she's irresistible but I have to have more control over myself and be aroused in the moments it's supposed to, but mostly I just stay up all the times because she's her and my head goes nuts.

I opened the bed and tucked myself down on the right side waiting for her, I laid down on the pillow looking at the view outside the window, all that buildings and lights and started to think how lucky I am right now for having such an amazing woman in my life, how in weeks I could give myself in just like that, that in this 5 years I though everything was lost, but I found a light in the end, I just hope everything goes right between us because I can see a future with her.

"Hey, what are you thinking" I looked behind and she's was on her silk pink pajama and she looked glowing, it warmed my heart, she walked around pushed the covers, went inside the bed and tucked herself in too.

"I was thinking how lucky I am for having you on my life now, and I want to everything to go right because I see a future with you, is that too soon to happen? These thoughts?"

"At this point I don't think it's too soon some things because look at us, after 2 weeks of knowing each other we are together" I'm going to play a bit with her on that one.

"Are we?" The unique light that was lighting up the room was the moon so it was pretty much dark but I could still see her face faded but I could, and I saw her smile turn into a serious face.

"Well I think we are, after what we talked but if you have second thoughts on that and want to wait more to be totally shore of what you really want I'm ok with it" She seemed so heartbroken right now, I had to held her close to me, so that's what I did, and she instantly laid her head down in my chest.

"I'm joking baby, I want you so much and I really want you to be my girlfriend, so will you be my girlfriend?" She took her head of my chest and looked at me.

"Now then and forever" Then she kissed me slowly and there's no doubts that I want this forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie POV

This past week has been amazing, Paul and I are getting along together very well, we are together every day, either it's on gym or on his office, and for the first time today I'm going to his house for his party, we've told our friends and family already that we are dating each other, but didn't met either, on my side I think it's to soon for Paul meeting my parents and brother because of their position and I want to be one hundred per cent shore this is what I've been seeing, but friends at time we are meeting them on both sides.

I invited Pedro, Brenda and some more 3 friends with me since he said I could bring some friends with me, so one of my friends drove us to his house because it was already night and I don't like to drive at night.

"Well I guess we arrived, and what a house he has, you got yourself good Steph!" My friend that was driving said to me turning back.

"You're so funny Jimmy, I didn't even know where he lived but I have to agree with you" I know he was joking because he knows I really like him.

"So… people let's get out of the car, and party!" Brenda said all crazy and exited, this girl is the shit!

We all got out of the car and picked up our tents and bags of the trunk, well I didn't bring mine because Paul said I could sleep with him on his tent, so I just got my bag of clothes.

"This might be a blast because there's no many cars parked here" Pedro commented.

"I know he has a lot of friends, and I met some of them, and friends bringing friends, you know how it is"

"Yeah that's true, legs go guysss, we might find some interesting and single people here"

"That's the spirit girl" I have to laugh with this one.

We all went to the front door and ringed the bell, in the middle of the noise we were wearing I don't know if Paul will hear it but let's hope for the best.

Shortly after we rang, we heard the gate lock unlock and it was Shawn that opened the door.

"Hi guys, hi Steph, how are you? Paul went to take a shower because he was grilling meat for us and he stink, but everyone come in, make yourselves at home" We all entered the house and oh damn, this looks like a authentic park, the entry was full of trees and flowers and there was a path that I assumed it was giving access to the back of the house because Shawn was leading us to it.

The ride was short and the back it's even prettier and full of tents a people, now I know why he says his parties are one of the most relaxing ones and where people have time to socialize, there was music, the pool was illuminated by blue lights inside, there were people drinking, others making out, others dancing, and I never went to something like this, this really feels like a community.

"Well guys there's, drinks, food but no drugs, we all against it because our major motive of being here is having a good time preferentially sober and clean, that way it's the most enjoyable, you can see any space you want to build your tents, and you all have a good time" My friends went to search a spot to put the tents and they went chatting all the way, I bet they mesmerized by this as I am.

"And for you Steph, Paul is upstairs on his room, you can go there if you want, do you see that lights there on?" He pointed up to some big glass windows where the lights were faded but on.

"Yep"

"It's his room, you just need to go up the stairs and it's the first door, and he has a beast inside his house" He laughed

"What you mean by that?" The little I know for Shawn he's really playful, so I don't know if he's joking now or saying the truth.

"When you enter the house you will see" And he went to the middle of the people that was there, I'm so confused, but I entered the house from the side glass door he had and I was paying attention if I saw the beast that Shawn was talking about, maybe he was joking, I quickly found the stairs and the door, there's 3 more door and more stairs up but I think it's this one, so I knocked on the door, even if I didn't heard any noise on the other side.

"Yes?" I heard Paul saying from the other side.

"It's me baby, I just wanted to let you know I arrived" I don't know if I should enter or not, he's my boyfriend but we still didn't had the intimacy at the point of watching each other naked the closest we had was the night we told each other we liked each other and I didn't even saw him on his boxers because In the morning I went to shower and when I got out of the bathroom he already was dressed.

As soon as I said that he went to open the door and a huge dog was coming at me.

"Oh my god, please don't attack me" Surprisingly the dog stopped at my feet, and Paul started to laugh.

"He's big but he's friendly don't worry" I pat the dog down and he was wiggling his tail all happy.

"He scared me" I felt Paul's hand grab mine and push me inside the room with him and then he talked to the dog.

"Charles go out to your house" The dog barked and went down the stairs, I suppose to where Paul said for him to go, he's a smart dog.

Paul closed the door behind us and now I have a full look of him and he has only a towel covering his down areas, I assume he just got out of the shower, so I couldn't help and look at this chest and legs, I really got lucky on the man I have.

"Do you like what you see baby?" He grabbed my face with his two big hands and I blushed.

"I love when you blush, it's so cute, but this is all yours so be my guest" Then he kissed me fully on the mouth as a hello finally you're here.

"Hummm, you smell good" I had to complement him with that one because he really did.

"You should see me half an hour ago, smelling like grilled meat" I laughed, well that wouldn't be bad either.

"You still would smell good, I already saw the party is on, there's plenty of people here already" I sat on his bed with him holding my hands this time, and I still had my bag on the arm so I put it on the floor.

"Yes they normally early, and today is such a warm night to use the pool"

"I brought my bikini and some change of clothes and some more stuff I need so I'm ready for it" I'm so hyped for this party.

Paul POV

I can't wait to spend the night with my girlfriend, together with my friends too, finally everything in my life is putting all together, maybe I should put my pool shorts on already so I don't need to return here, and since it's so warm I don't need clothes too.

"I'm going to dress my shorts already; do you want to dress your bikini too or you want to come here later?"

"Yes, I can put it now, the sooner the better" Oh yes, I want to make the most time possible with her.

"You can change in my bathroom; I'll change here because my shorts are somewhere on my closet"

"Sure thing, I'll be quick" Then she kissed me, picked her bag and closed herself in the bathroom, I wonder if she wants to have some kind of intimacy tonight, because I want to make her feel good so much, that's the thing about me, I like to see the pleasure on my other half face, I care about that more than by myself, she deserves it a lot too, she's been the best girlfriend in one week than my ex wife in one year of marriage, so I want to show her in every single way how grateful I am for her.

I went to my closet to search for my shorts and in one of my closets was a bunch of them that I didn't even remembered I had them, so I chosen one tight ones I had so it didn't fell out in the pool, because last time it's what happened when I chose some larger ones, I took out the towel and put the shorts on and went to the mirror to check out how they fit, and I think they fine, but it kind of outlines my dick but while walking its not noticeable I'm shore.

I heard the bathroom door open so I came out of the closet to meet Stephanie and I stopped on my tracks, she looks stunning with that bikini on, it's a black and silver Brazilian bikini that suits her toned body perfectly, and I can feel my shorts getting even more tighter.

"I'm pleased that you like what's in front of you too, with those tiny shorts it's going to be a challenge all night" Then she winked at me, and I'm not ashamed anymore, I just let my head my heart and my body go the way it wants.

"Baby you know how much you mess with my head, it's going to be a challenge for sure, but I'm ready to take it, I can't use larger shorts because last time they floated" She put her bag on my couch and went to me.

"Those are fine, they suit you, but you better be careful so nothing slips out of them, I don't need to have woman to look at my man at least that way" She's being so bold and flirtatious today, and I'm loving every single minute of it.

"Don't worry no one gets to have this, or look, it will only react to you, so it's going to be in your hands"

"Do you want it to be on my hands hum?" She glued herself to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, she's going to be the end of me.

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't because I do, it's impossible not wanting your hands on me everywhere, but first thing I would like to do would be making you feel good"

"Do you?" She got closer to my lips.

"Yes, so much" And I kissed her, I feel the moment to intense.

We were kissing on the middle of my room, just with our pool garments on, and I could feel her hands going from down my neck to my back and feel them all over slowly, and she broke the kiss. I'm totally head over heels.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away"

"Don't be baby, you can feel I was loving it as much as you, we agreed to go slowly but if we both feel it's the right moment for something, we for sure should do it, and don't be afraid, because we belong to each other"

"You're right, I'm just not used to this anymore too, it's been a year, it's like I don't know how to do stuff anymore, or make people feel good anymore, I'm afraid I'll mess up"

"I should be more than you, but I'm not and you know why? Because I know no matter what we like each other and will accept each other's mess ups if it happens"

"You're something else Paul"

"What about we get downstairs and meet the people outside, cool down a bit, have a good time, and if it happens again, we can talk about it"

"Yes, I agree, let's go then" I grabbed her hand and went downstairs with her straight to the yard where everyone was, and Brenda was the first one to approach us.

"Finally guys! Have you got lost or what?" What an irony, getting lost on my house.

"We were enjoying some time alone weren't we baby?" I kissed Steph's forehead and wrapped my arm around her.

"Yes, I missed him"

"You guys are perfect for each other, you two should have met a long time ago" I totally agree on that.

"Better latter than never"

"Well I'll let you two love birds now, because I got someone under eye too" And there she goes.

"Tonight, she's going nuts if she finds someone"

"Well probably, I don't know her personally but for her behavior I bet she is, do you want to eat something or drink?"

"I'm fine for now, maybe pool for now"

"Well let's go then" We walked to the pool and I took my arm off of her and picked up her.

"Paul what are you going to do?"

"Let us into the water" And with that I jumped into the water with her in my arms, while under water I could her some people laughing and some other whistling for us.

We emerged from the water and Steph looked at me laughing.

"You're crazy, for a moment you scared me"

"Wet is a look that suits you very much too" She looks flawless.

"I can say the same, the way the water drips on you" Then she traced a water drop that was coming down my shoulder, and then I wanted to tell her something that I didn't told her the other day.

"Follow me" I swim to a pool corner where I had my feet touching the ground and I heard Stephanie coming behind me, I waited for her to come to me and when she did I put her in the corner and put myself in front of her holding her hips.

"So, I want to confess some more things to you, the day I got aroused at my work with you,"

"I know that day too well yes" I bet she does, and I do too.

"The truth is, I was thinking about you, the things I would want to do to you, I couldn't help it, the way you were dressed and how you look daily, it for sure messed with me"

"Do tell me what you were thinking" She was touching my chest now, and if she wants details I will tell.

"I was thinking about your beautiful eyes, how ocean blue they are, how your lips would taste, and let me tell you now that I tasted them, you taste delightful, how they would feel in other places of my body, how your breasts would feel on my mouth and hands, and how much I wanted to run my hands up your legs" I wonder how many boner I can endure in one day, because I keep having them.

"That sounds hot, and left me aroused" She whispered again on my ear and bit me gently.

"You're dangerous, you like to put me hard a lot of times" I got closer to her for her to feel me fully.

"Because I really want you, but I feel like it's to soon, but at the same time I feel like it's the right thing to do too" She has the same doubts as me.

"I think about it too, but if we really feel it, there's nothing wrong about it, as long as we shore we won't regret it, which on me I won't at all, because I want you that much too" And to prove it went slowly to her neck and started to kiss it slowly and I could hear her gasp, I know we are in the middle of people but making out it's normal so if we eventually go further I have my tent or my room.

"Let's do something else, if not we can't keep it in our pants let's be honest"

"Yeah later on" I kissed her and she left the pool and some minutes later I left too, so I could give time to my boner disappear.

It was 3AM and everyone was starting to go to their tents, this was a blast, today there was a lot of friends from my friends and we all ate a lot and danced, and hanged out on the pool, Shawn and Becca chatted a lot with us, Brenda ended up finding out some guy, and they were smooching already, Steph's friend Pedro was totally wasted, and we had to put him on the tent, before he would hurt himself because when we saw he was climbing one of my garden trees, and let me tell you, at the same time it was funny as fuck to see.

Now me and Steph are sat down on the grass near the three Pedro tried to climb up, chatting about how our lives had a crazy turn.

"Baby can I take a shower? My hair feels weird from the pool as well my skin"

"Of course, I need to take one too, it's not good to keep the pool chemicals on the skin, come with me" I got myself up and helped her too, and we went inside the house, and closed the doors behind me, Charles came run at us all happy.

"Hi big boy, you're not scaring me again" Stephanie pat him down, so he could be satisfied.

"He's really a nice dog, when I walk him out people think he's the most dangerous thing, but it's the opposite"

"Don't you need to walk him out now or something?"

"I put some pads on the floor so he can do stuff there, then in the morning I collect it to the trash, just when I'm with people here"

"It's smart yeah"

"Charles go back to you bed, night buddy" I kissed his head and he went away.

"And us my lady, a shower" I grabbed her hand a went upstairs with her, I opened my room door, everything was dark so I turned the main light on, I went to close all the curtains, and turned my nightstand lights on, so it can be less harsh to the eyes, and turned the main light off.

"Have my bathroom to take the shower, I can use the main one"

"You shore? I can use that one"

"Yes, use mine, you have more space and have a bathtub, if you want to relax a bit too, if you don't you have the cabin one" I showed her how everything worked and let her be on her own.

After 10 minutes I was all nice and clean just with my boxers on, had brush my teeth, and got out of the bathroom to my room, I knocked on the door to be sure that Stephanie was already out of the shower, and when I heard a response, that was my green light to go in.

"Feel better?" I asked her closing the door behind me and hugged her behind.

"Yes a lot way better" I don't feel sleepy at all because I got hyped all this hours.

"What you want to do now? You want to sleep already or watch a movie here or go to the tent and be there with the others that majority is sleeping already"

"A movie would be nice; I'm not feeling sleepy yet" She's on the same page as me then.

"Bed or couch?" I'll let her choose whatever she's more comfortable on.

"Bed so I can be laid down a bit, I need to stretch my muscles a bit"

"Let's go to bed then" She went to the left side of the bed while I went to the other side, and picked up the remote from my nightstand.

"What movie do you want to see babe? It's your choice" She got closer to me and laid her head on my chest.

"You can put a random movie; I don't have nothing in specific" Me neither so I turned the Tv on and went to put some random movie I never heard of.

The film was being nice actually, it was some drama mixed with action but at some point, my mind drifted off, because Stephanie was stroking my belly calmly and it was feeling good.

"That feels good baby" And I started to stroke her hair too, and the smell of it was floating in the air.

"I couldn't resist stroking your abs, they feel amazing, who hears me talk looks like I don't work with muscular man" She has a good point of view.

"That's true, but you have the rights to know what you really like to see and touch"

"And that's you for sure" She looked up smiling and I pushed her up a bit to my level and started to kiss her slowly, I want to taste every corner of her lips.

She kissed me back equally slowly, then I positioned myself a bit sideways so I could kiss her neck knowing it's a sensitive spot for her.

"Oh Paul that's nice" She turned her neck so I could have more field to play with, and I could feel her move her legs more than usual, I know she's aroused and wants a release, so I liked her ear too at the same time I pulled her shirt up just to expose her toned belly and to roam around it.

"Do you need something baby? I can feel you're getting excited" And I am too, my dick is already out of my boxers.

"I do I really do, you're making me so aroused, I'm getting crazy" Whatever she wants she's going to get it.

"Tell me what you want and I'll make you scream in pleasure" This is such a turn on.

"You all over me, hands, mouth it's what you willing to do to me too"

"Then get ready baby because you got yourself into the pleasure line, do you allow me to go anywhere I want?" She doesn't even know what she's about to expect.

"Yes" She whispered, and I'm not going to let her down, I just hope I didn't lost the skills.

That's all I needed to know, I sat down on the bed and pushed her with me till she was sat down on my lap facing me and I kissed her again, the intensity was raising up and I moved my hands do her ass to make friction with my dick, when she felt it the threw her head back and closed her eyes and that gave me space to kiss her neck on the side and lick her then I travelled my tongue to the other side still doing friction on us.

"Paul I'm so wet, I can feel myself dripping to my ass"

"That's so hot, I'll go down on you in a bit, let me taste you here first" I slide my hands from her ass up to bottom of her shirt and she raised her arms so I could take it off, her firm breasts were in front of me, and as I expected they are perfect, I immediately put my mouth on her left nipple wanting to taste her, and we both moaned at the same time, fuck, she tastes so good and I played with the other one at the same time, I went from sucking to lick her nipple and I got a higher response from her so I kept doing it more, and she grabbed my head and thrusted it to make more pressure so I started to lick even faster, she's really responsive and I love it, I'm so hard that my boxers are hurting me already but what's important now it's her, so I switched to the other one to give the same treatment.

"Yes lick it all baby, you're amazing" I'm happy I still have the skills to make someone pleasure, and that someone will only be Stephanie.

"Lay down for me princess" I let go of her breasts and there shining with my spit, they look so good I wanted to go there again, but for now I want to make her cum, so much.

She laid down behind still with her eyes closed, her chest was going up and down fast because her breathe was accelerated, so she has her head in direction to the end of the bed and when she was completely laid down and I could see from my view her pajama shorts wet from her juices, she wasn't kidding when she told she was dripping.

"Do something baby, please" She was gripping the sheets trying not to touch herself, and I don't want to make her wait any longer, I got myself on the knees and lowered myself to her belly and started to kiss it, I could already feel the heat coming out of her down areas so I kissed all the way down and stopped to take her shorts off, I hooked on each side of her shorts and pulled them down enough to reveal what I wanted to see and touch the most, and then again I'm not disappointed at all, her pussy is all wet, her lips are puffy and I can see her clit poking out already, and I had to dive in it, so I spread her legs and put my head between them, and gave a long lick from the bottom to the top to drink her juices, and when I stopped at her clit she closed her legs on my face shuddering in pleasure.

"Paul, please make me cum, I'm feeling it so much" Her voice really sounded so needy, and I do want to give her what she didn't had before, so I lifted my head a bit and opened her legs again.

"I will baby, I want it as much as you, hear you moan for my name, knowing I was the one making you cum in pleasure" I opened her legs again and hold them with my hands while I dived again between them, I swirled my tongue around her clit and I could see her respond my thrusting her hips against my mouth, I started to lick her faster and I just felt her breathing getting more and more erratic .

"Baby I'm going to cum" I gave two more licks and I felt her shaking while she was orgasming in my mouth, I got more aroused by her cuming in my mouth and by her juices all over, I put my tongue inside her hole and I still could feel her contract her walls and she was moaning loud like really loud.

"Oh my, I don't remember having such an intense orgasm" She said out of breath, I'm happy she got satisfied, because I sure am by making her cum and have that kind of release.

I went off of between her legs and went to her lips to kiss her fully, she groaned at the feeling of the taste of her cum and I couldn't help but kiss her longer.

After some minutes of heavy making out I was still very much hard because I didn't have any release yet but I want it to be just about her, and I got what I wanted, but I think she had a different idea.

"Your turn now baby" She was about to sit down to grab me but I stopped her, and it was the hardest thing to do because I really want her hands on me.

"Steph, I wanted to give you pleasure, I can wait, this is about you now"

"I appreciate the thought baby, but I want to make you feel good too and besides, I really want to feel what you carry inside those underwear" Then I lost the grip on her hand as a sign she could do it if she really wanted, and deep down I do too, and I love when she's dirty.

"Feel free, it's all yours baby" I laid back against the pillows on the headboard of the bed and spread my legs so she could have space between them, she was looking at me with a huge hunger in her eyes, as I was too, watching her naked in front of me.

She hooked her hands on the sides of my boxers and slide down my legs till she took them off and threw them behind her, I looked into her eyes, and they were showing nothing more than want and lust, she trailed her hand up my leg till she grabbed my dick and started to stroke it slowly, I just laid down on the pillows with my eyes closed enjoying the feeling I was having, I never felt this in my entire life, nothing that I've experienced before.

I opened my eyes after a while as she was still stroking me, and I'm thinking if she's liking it or not because she's looking at what's she's doing very serious, and I'm starting to feel self-conscious, I'm not ashamed of what I have but she might think the opposite, I will hate myself if I don't fit her requirements, but again I can't change it if she doesn't.

"You're not liking it Steph? It's ok if you don't, maybe you had some expectations that are not responding the reality?" I had to say it, I don't want her to be forced to do something that she saw, that's not what she thought it was.

"What? Why are you saying that?" She looked at me confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm loving every second of you stroking me as you can see, but you are at it for a while by now, so I though you didn't want to feel bad to say you are not liking it, I don't take it badly, I respect your tastes" Her face turned into a serious one and she stopped stroking me, and that's it I think she got offended, why can't I keep my mouth shut?

She got to my level, we are face to face and she kissed me slowly taking her time to feel every inch of my lips, and that turns me on even more.

"Baby, I love everything in you, and as by my expectations, you are away more than them, you are referring it to your dick, aren't you?"

"Well yes… because you didn't get past by stroking and I thought you didn't like it or something" I have to be honest with her, a man can be self-conscious too.

"But I love it, you fill my hand so perfectly and feel so heavy, and I was taking my time with you, teasing but if you want me to get faster I can baby" No no, I want her to do what she wants.

"Do what you want princess, I was loving it, I'm sorry for the insecurity thought" I hope I didn't bring the mood down.

"you don't ever need to feel like that believe me, and you're the biggest I ever had so I can consider myself a lucky woman in that aspect too" I feel better, now that she said that and to prove it she drove me crazy with the next words she whispered.

"I want you to fill me up in other places, do you want it too?" I want it badly, but I don't have any condoms, because all these years I never planned on doing nothing, and I didn't think I would get that far with Stephanie so soon, but the time feel right for sure.

"I would love, believe me, but I don't have any condoms here, you know I don't do nothing in years so yeah" I regret so much not having any condoms here now, I should have bought some just in case.

"I'm not on the pill because the same situation as you but less time, so we can wait, it's fine, more thoughts to fill the head how great will be when we do it" She smiled and kissed my neck, and I closed my eyes again, she's so comprehensive and I can't think straight with her kissing my neck soft spots at the same time.

"You turn me on so much Steph, you're a natural let me tell you"

"You should see what you do to me then, I'm dripping again baby, just for you and only you"

"Let me pleasure you again, I want to, knowing you're aching again, you won't escape me" She's the priority here for me, so I'm going to stick with it till she's completely satisfied.

"Your turn now baby, I want to taste you too" I groaned at the thought of her mouth on me, I've been dreaming of it.

"What about at the same time we pleasure each other?" That can workout since we are in the need of doing it to each other.

"I like the way you think" She winked at me.

She went on her knees and turned herself for my feet then laid down and I pushed her by her calves to me, her pussy was at the level of my mouth as I was under her and I know my dick is at her level because I felt the warm wetness work out on me, and or some moment I lost strength because how good it was feeling, it was 5 years of waiting and I don't regret any second, because I ended up with someone great in every aspect.

"Fuck Steph! You suck me so good…" I was moaning by now, the feeling is being so intense, but I regained my composer and I'm going to eat her out again.

"Because you are good to suck and taste" Now it was her turn to moan around my dick while she was sucking it because I put my mouth on her, she wasn't lying when she said she was dripping, I could feel her juices coming out like crazy.

"Oh yeah baby… lick me all over, eat that pussy out"

"Your dirty talk turns me on so much, I will eat you out so good, you wont even know where your orgasm came from" I dived again into her, and pulled every trick I knew so she could cum again and she did it so fast, she might have been on the edge for a while now.

"Oh yeah baby, give me everything you have" I was talking but shortly she could quiet me off, she started to play with my balls and sucking at the same time and quickly I came too, I wasn't expecting it at all.

"So, what were you saying?" She said with a tint of laugh on her voice when she stopped licking my cum.

"You are amazing, that's what I want to say now" She rolled up to the side and turned herself on my direction and crawled into my arm, resting head on my chest.

"If I'm amazing, you're more than amazing, I love you a lot and I feel so lucky that I've found you"

"I love you too, we are the lucky ones, after suffering we found peace" I kissed her forehead and she snuggled against me.

My life is so perfect right now, I have the perfect girlfriend, a great job, I could say I have the best life that a human being can have, tomorrow is another day and just by thinking of waking up with her in my arms it will bright it up as soon as I open my eyes.


End file.
